The Hardy After Party
by Omega Reid
Summary: *Slash/Hardycest* Matt and Jeff have feelings for each other but must keep them secret. What happens when Jeff's girlfriend suspects and tries to keep them apart? What about Matt's secret admirers? Hardys, Edge, Orton, Beth Britt, OC and many others.
1. Chapter 1

His head had been swamped with thoughts from the night before. His adventures had certainly been worth remembering yet he kept trying to forget them. Yes, he loved his brother, but he had never loved him like that. He had never loved anyone like that. Just thinking about kissing Jeff sent chills through his spine.

_Jeff's delicate face and silky hair..._

"Quit it, Matthew!" he silently yelled at himself trying his best not to wake the younger man sleeping on his chest. He shouldn't think about Jeff that way. Jeff is his brother, his best friend, most certainly not his lover. Besides, Jeff was a man. A man for Christ's sakes. "I'm not gay. I'm not even close to gay. I like wo-- no, I love women." Matt tried to reassure himself with his words. But last night... no, surely last night never happened.

_Jeff's eyes sparkled like emeralds..._

Last night was the Big Ass Christmas Bash Party at his house. Everyone had been there. He'd had a few drinks, alright he had more than a few. He remembered everything from last night. Didn't he?

_Jeff's lips, so soft and pink..._

Surely he hadn't had so many that he... no of course not. He hadn't drunk enough to have sex with his brother. It could have just been a dream. He's had drunken dreams before. But if it was a dream, why did he wake up under the same blanket as him? Why were they both practically naked?

_Jeff's hands, so attentive to all of his needs..._

Wait, his needs? He didn't 'need' Jeff to please him; there were millions of women out there who would jump at the chance of a one night stand with Matt Hardy. But it wasn't one of the millions of women, it was one man. One man made Matt feel like he was on Cloud 9. No matter how hard he tried to block the image of Jeff out of his mind, it kept coming back.

_Jeff's hard cock rubbing against his own..._

It was true. He had slept with the only man he's ever had feelings for. It had been amazing. The most intense love making he had ever had. Jeff had loved it too, or at least he thought so. Sure, to many this was wrong, but he felt as if he had a deeper connection to his brother now. Not just his brother, his lover. He was in love with his brother, but did Jeff love him back? He could only hope so. He would find out when Jeff woke up. He looked down at the gorgeous body clung tightly to him. "I want to wake up to this every day for the rest of my life." he whispered to himself. His eyes close as he quits fighting back the memories.

Flashback

Everyone had already gone home from the Bash leaving only him and his younger brother. He and Jeff had been wrestling in the living room floor just like when they were kids. Their shirtless bodies glistened in sweat. He remained dominant throughout the "match" until a few pinning combinations later. Jeff sat on top of Matt pinning his shoulders to the floor with his forearms. There they were, inches from each other. The world seemed to stop as they stared into each others eyes. Matt had never seen this side of Jeff before. He was so silent and the look on his face puzzled him. What was going on in that mind of his?

He felt Jeff's grip on him loosen. He propped himself up on his elbows with Jeff still on top of him. Jeff's hands slid up from his shoulders to his face. The way Jeff touched him, slowly running his fingers through his hair, it felt so heavenly. Jeff fingers gripped his dark locks and massaged his hair. He closed his eyes to savor this feeling but only for a moment. His senses were awakened by the touch of Jeff's lips on his. In shock, his body completely motionless as Jeff's lips work on his. The kiss was so sweet, so tender. Their lips opened allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouths. He leaned back, pulling Jeff's body even closer to his. His hands found their way to Jeff's waist pulling on the belt loops of his loose pants. The feeling of his brother being on top of him got him excited. He felt himself starting to grow but was restrained from the weight of Jeff's body on him.

Jeff broke the kiss, still hovering over his lips as their eyes locked in a deep stare. Had Jeff noticed his growing erection? He was breathing so hard that he lifted Jeff's body with every breath. Jeff broke the silence when he whispered "Have you ever been with a man before?" Did he really just ask me that? "No. Why would you think that? Wait... have you?" Jeff didn't answer so Matt repeated his question. "Have you, Jeff? Have you ever... 'made love' to a man?" Jeff's eyes lowered as he nodded his head. Matt's eyes widened as he saw Jeff nod. "Who?" he asked. Jeff lifted himself up off of Matt's chest and rolled off onto the floor, lying next to him. "It was Shannon. But Matt it was right after his divorce." He said defensively. "I was lonely and he wasn't doing so good either. We never intended for it to happen, it just kinda happened."

Jeff waited before speaking again. "You don't think less of me, do you?" Surprised at his brother's last sentence, he rolled over to match Jeff's eye level. After a few seconds Matt finally had the courage to speak. "Of course not. I'll always be here for you no matter what decisions you make. I love you. Remember that." He found his hand cupping his younger brother's face. Jeff had a new elaborate design in his beard this week. Matt ran his small finger through the maze of hair. Jeff's body shivered at his touch. Jeff reached up and held his hand close refusing to let go. An unspoken word of trust was made between the two as Matt pulled himself closer to Jeff. "I love you too." was all Jeff could bring himself to say.

He felt Jeff's hand move to the side of his face and his mouth close in on his. Before Matt knew what was going on, his little brother had climbed back on top of him. Out of instinct Matt returned the kisses, tasting Jeff's unique flavor on his tongue. Once again there was a growth forming between the two, only this time it wasn't in his pants. It was in Jeff's. He pushed his hand down to meet Jeff's growing member. Jeff moaned when he felt Matt grasp him through his jeans. Hearing him moan made him more excited so he decided to do it again. At the stimulation, Jeff tilted his head back and pressed his growing member harder against his brother's waiting hand. Matt closed the distance as he slipped his hand inside the loose jeans and enclosed his brother's fully erect cock in his hand. Every vein in his body was throbbing in excitement. He had never held another man before but his instinct let him know what to do. He rubbed his hand up and down squeezing the hard arousal as he noticed a hand slithering its way to the waistband on his gym shorts. He lifted his hips allowing Jeff to slide them off of his legs. Matt felt himself spring to life at the feeling of the warm air surrounding his ever hardening member. Jeff took control and stripped himself of his jeans leaving them both naked on the living room floor.

"Jeff..." his lips moved to say something but he was at a loss for words. His eyes gazed over at Jeff's body. Taking a mental picture of his beautiful physique. Beads of sweat ran down the pale skin moving in between the little hairs on his chest. His breathing slowed but his heartbeat didn't. Jeff was so stunning. No wonder the girls liked him so much. Jeff's hair was sticking to his face but not hiding those emerald eyes. The eyes that had been staring him down. Looking him over, inch by inch. His cock still throbbing from Jeff's touch. Matt's body trembled at the thoughts of his brother. He wanted him. He wanted his little brother. If he didn't make a move he would regret it forever. The silence seemed to last forever even though it was merely seconds. Jeff crawled back down to his level and kneeled in front of him. Matt now knew what he wanted to say to his brother, but he was nervous.

"Jeff?" he said. "Can we... Will you... I want you to..." He was silenced as Jeff placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh, Matt. I've wanted this for so long. I've dreamt of this since we were kids. I love you; now let me show you how much." Matt sighed a breath of relief. Just the words he wanted to hear. His feelings were shared. Matt watched as Jeff moved over to the couch, sitting on the middle cushion. He motioned for Matt to join him. Matt walked his way to the couch but stopped short. He saw the confused look on Jeff's face and had a sudden urge to change it. He knelt down in front of his brother, his lover, and ran his hands up the smaller man's thighs. Jeff leaned his head back at the sensation of Matt's gentle touch. There was a small drop of precum dripping from Jeff's waiting cock. Matt flicked his tongue against the head licking off the moisture. In one swift move, Matt had surrounded Jeff's member with his wet mouth. A moan slid it way from Jeff's lips as he grabbed and pulled the hair of the man giving him pleasure. Matt had no idea what he was doing but he had seen it done plenty of times. Enough to think he was doing it at least half way decent. He opened his mouth as wide as he could trying to take in all of Jeff's hard cock. He accidentally raked his teeth along the member making Jeff's hips buckle and shove his mouth down further onto the cock. He was about to gag until he heard the sounds emerging from Jeff's lips. The moans were enough to encourage Matt to suck harder and faster. He used his tongue to play with the tip of Jeff's pulsating member. He reached down to grab his own cock. Stroking it in time with his sucking.

"Oh god... Matt. Please, come here... I can't take much more." he panted. The urgency in his voice was noticed by Matt. He gave one last suck before climbing on top of his brother's lap. Placing a knee on each side of Jeff's thighs. They kissed as their swollen cocks rubbed against each other. Matt kissed Jeff's neck and collarbone. Jeff reached around the muscular body and began to slip his middle finger into Matt's tight entrance. Matt screamed at the pain and pushed his head further into his young lover's neck but Jeff didn't let up. He slid the digit further into the hole. He angled his finger just right causing Matt to moan in both pain and pleasure. Another finger was added and seconds later Jeff had added yet another. Matt swallowed trying to hold back his tears. Jeff didn't want to hurt him but there was no other way. Soon the pain had turned to pleasure and he felt some relief. Jeff moved his fingers out of him and said just three little words... "Are you ready?" Matt never said a word, but he nodded his head against Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff moved himself into position and grabbed his elder brother's hips. They looked into each others eyes and a silent invitation was made. Jeff lowered Matt onto his wet hardness. Pain shot through Matt's body as the walls of his ass gave way to his sibling's hardness. He was allowed time to adjust to the awkward feeling before Jeff slowly slid from the tightness. Matt lifted his head to look at Jeff, giving him approval to do it again. This time was more pleasurable as he felt Jeff's short thrusts attacking him. Jeff drove himself deeper into Matt causing a whimper from the bigger man. Matt regained his senses and his ability to move. He pushed himself down onto his lover and his knees shook as he was filled with heat. He felt a warm hand stroking his hard cock. He worked with the rhythm at the pace that Jeff had set. Sliding down the hardness as Jeff's hand was at his tip and sliding off when Jeff's hand reached his base. Moving in perfect harmony. He felt Jeff's mouth on his nipple. Little nibbles and licks sent him overboard. He came a little into Jeff's hand but his little brother wasn't through with him yet. Jeff forced into him harder and deeper. Digging his hands into Matt's muscular back caused Matt's spent body to tense up. The muscles stiffened around his plunging member as it hit Matt's prostate. They were both sent into the most intense orgasm that either of them had ever experienced. Jeff released himself into his older brother's newly stretched hole as Matt released the rest of his seed onto his and Jeff's abdomens.

They lay there, exhausted, trying to catch their breath. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose. In between breathes they shared a kiss. Quick but it was all they could manage. Matt rolled off of Jeff's lap and onto the cushion next to him. Matt couldn't stand the silence. "Jeff?" he said waiting to catch his attention. Jeff's head rose from it's resting place and turned to look at him. "Yeah, Matty?" he said sluggishly. Jeff hadn't called him Matty since they were kids but he still loved the sound of it. "Was it... I mean, did you... did you like it?" Matt asked nervously. A slight smile appeared on Jeff's face as he lifted his hand to cup Matt's cheek. "It was the most intense feeling I've ever had. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I wouldn't trade you for the world. I love you Matty. More than words could ever say." he said in his most sincere voice. Jeff reached down on the floor to search for his clothes. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to be here alone. Will you stay with me tonight?" Matt said as he grabbed Jeff's strong arms. "I'm not going anywhere. But I'll be damned if I'm not gonna let my balls freeze off." he joked holding up a pair of boxer briefs. Matt's face turned a pale shade of red at Jeff's words and he let out a small chuckle. "Of course not baby brother. I wouldn't want that to happen either." Jeff handed him his boxers before grabbing a blanket off of a neighboring chair. "Let's sleep down here tonight." Jeff suggested.

Matt leaned back on the couch as Jeff squeezed in next to him. They pulled the blanket up to their chests to avoid getting cold. He pulled Jeff in close and wrapped his arms around him tenderly. Jeff placed his head on Matt's firm chest. Of all the days Matt didn't shave it had to be the day when he cuddled up with his brother on his chest. Jeff ran his fingers down the little hairs soothing Matt. Matt was almost asleep when he noticed Jeff's hand quit moving. "Jeffy? Are you still awake?" Jeff didn't make a sound but nodded his head as his reply. "I love you, Jeffy." Matt stated. Jeff's grip on him tightened as he said "I love you too, Matty." He kissed Jeff's head and wiggled a little to get more comfortable. They both feel asleep with a smile on their face.

End Flashback

Jeff still laid motionless atop his chest. He smiled as he ran his fingers through Jeff's colorful hair. He felt more alive now than he had ever felt before. His senses were heightened and he could almost feel a burden lifted off of his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Today is going to be a good day." Matt said to himself not realizing that Jeff had overheard. "Why is today going to be a good day? Don't you have a hangover?" Jeff mumbled. Matt hadn't even thought about how bad he felt. He felt so good everywhere else he had neglected to notice the headache that was working it's way up to a migraine. "Yeah, I've got one. But I'll feel better if you just stay here with me." he said. "Matty I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm gonna stay right here with you forever." Jeff said looking up at his older brother with loving eyes. The biggest smile appeared on his face. He had never felt more loved than at this very moment. "Good." He wrapped his arms around Jeff and held him even tighter as if something was trying to tear them apart. He fell back asleep with ease. Dreaming of the events that had occurred the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Matt. Matt, wake up. Dammit, MATT!" Jeff screamed before shoving Matt off the couch.

"What the fuck? Why did you push me off the fucking couch? Matt asked with traces of anger in his voice.

"You were talking in your sleep. Saying all kinds of weird shit." Jeff replied.

"I was? That's funny. What did I say?"

"You... well, you... you said you loved me." Jeff stated rather fast.

"So? I do love you. Don't you love me too?" Matt's voice was trembling with what could only be called fear.

"Of course I love you. You're the best brother a man could ask for." Jeff placed his hands on Matt's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "But the way you said it, well it sounded like more than brotherly love."

"But I thought... didn't we, Jeff?" Matt was so confused. He felt like his emotions had been thrown into the wash on the spin cycle. "What about last night?"

"What about last night, Matt? Don't you remember anything?" Jeff chuckled. "You must have been drunker than I thought. After the party, you and I had a shoot fight here in the living room and wore ourselves out. We passed out on the couch. What'd you think happened?" Jeff's face started to show concern for the older sibling. Matt appeared as if he could cry.

"So we didn't... but why did we wake up in our underwear?"

"Oh come on Matt. You and I both know that neither of us like to wear clothes to bed. We probably shed them while we were sleeping." Jeff patted Matt's shoulder and made his way to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll pour you a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and let you clear your head."

"Thanks but I'm not that hungry anymore. I think I'm just going to go take a shower." Matt said as he made his way up the stairs. His heart pounded in his chest making it hard for him to breathe.

_Could it all have been a dream? It felt so real. I can still feel his hands on my skin. I can still taste his lips on mine. I can still smell his sweet aroma._

Matt was snapped back to reality by the coldness of the shower. His newly shed tears blended into the droplets of water falling from the shower head. He stood in the shower and allowed the water to pelt his skin. "I love you, Jeffy. More than you can ever imagine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I needed a small filler to get to this point. Enjoy.  
****Remember... Read & Review**

Matt made his way downstairs to the kitchen. His hair still dripping onto his naked chest. The clinking of dishes assured him that Jeff was still here.

_You can do this, Matt. Just tell him that you need some time to think about things and you'd like to do it alone._

"There you are." Jeff sipped his coffee from the black and blue mug. "You were up in that shower for over 45 minutes. I didn't know if you were ever coming down." Jeff joked as Matt sat at the table. His face in almost a blank stare. "You want some cereal?"

"No thanks." _I best just get this over with. _"Why aren't you home with Beth?" his voice came out so close to a whisper that he was afraid Jeff wouldn't hear him.

"What? Oh Beth, yeah we got into another fight last night. You offered me the extra bedroom until she cools off, remember?" Jeff poured himself another cup of coffee and motioned to Matt. "Wanna cup?"

"Yeah thanks." he said as Jeff poured the steamy liquid into another mug and sat it down in front of him. The first taste was strong. The heat leaked down his throat causing him to inhale. He watched Jeff move to the other side of the table and sit down. After a moment of silence Jeff finally spoke.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we just going to sit in silence?" Jeff said as he leaned in closer to Matt hoping he would answer.

"Have you ever made love to a guy?" Matt's words were so weak you would have thought it hurt to speak. He looked up to see Jeff staring at him in disbelief.

"That's what this is about? You had me scared there for a minute. I thought something was wrong with you, like you had cancer or something. I'm so glad that..."

Matt cut him off, "Just answer the damn question." He sounded more forceful this time. Looking into Jeff's eyes he saw the color seem to fade. They seemed almost void of life.

"Yes I have. Is there anything you remember from last night? We went over this when Shannon let it slip. We hadn't planned on telling anyone but you know how Shan gets when he's plastered." Jeff chuckled lightly. "Wait, you've got a problem with it, don't you? Of all people I thought I could trust you with that information." Jeff's voice filled with pain. He stood up still facing Matt. "If you want to judge me by who I slept with, FINE! But I won't be here to listen to it." His voice cracked on the last few words. He turned to walk away but stopped when Matt called for him.

"Jeff, please. Don't leave." Matt moved over to Jeff and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm not mad, Jeff. I could never judge you. I love you the way you are and would never try to change you. I'll always love you." Matt held onto Jeff not wanting to let go. The smell of Jeff's hair was intoxicating. The sweet scent tickled his nose, bringing a smile to his face.

"You're not mad? Then why did you ask me about it?" Jeff whispered into his ear sending chills through out his body.

"I'm just a little curious, I suppose. I've been having some strange feeling towards... this guy... and I think I'm, well I think I'm falling for him." Matt blurted out.

Jeff pulled Matt away and smiled. "You like a guy? Wow! I never would have guessed that one. Is he gay?" Jeff asked with a Cheshire cat grin.

"I don't know, really. I've heard that he's slept with a guy before, but it wasn't a relationship." Matt hung his head. "Just sex."

"Then he's bi! That's great, you still have a chance. I'm sure he'll come to love you." He pulled Matt back in close. "You're a great guy brother. Men should be on their knees waiting to please you." Matt sighed against his ear. He moved Matt so that he could look into his eyes."What's wrong? This is a great day. My brother has finally found love again."

"He has a girlfriend." Matt stated and walked into the living room, spreading out on the couch. "They're having some problems right now but I know he loves her. Oh God, what am I going to do?" Matt covered his face with a blanket from last night. Jeff's scent still on it, caused his frown to disappear.

"Well, we'll just have to make him forget about her." Jeff kneeled next to the couch and placed his hand on Matt's bare stomach. "Matt? Have you ever kissed another man?" His fingers now dancing around his brothers bellybutton.

"No." Matt said nervously. Jeff was going to make him hard as a rock if he didn't stop.

"Well, wanna practice?"

--

**So, what'd think? Let me know where you want it to go from here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block was worse than normal but I went into work today and it just started flowing like a river. I've even got the next chapter done.  
You know the drill... Read & Review.**

Matt's eyes grew wide at Jeff's proposal. _Practice? Oh Jeff, what I wouldn't give to kiss you. Just once. To feel like I felt in my dream. _"I wouldn't mind a little practice, but how is it any different than kissing a woman?"

"The kiss itself is no different." Jeff said seductively. His hand slithered from Matt's stomach to his chest as he placed his other hand on the side of matt's head. Running his fingers though the wet curls. "It's the body language."

Matt shivered under his brother's touch. His heart raced as Jeff's fingers roamed over his muscular chest. Bringing one hand up to cup Jeff's face and moving the other to his side, he made a bold move by pulling their bodies together. Jeff's lips now dangerously close to his, he whispered "Like this?"

"Perfect." His breath slowed almost to a stop as Matt rubbed his side. "You're a fast learner, big brother."

His dream was coming true. Jeff was now lying on top of him, pinning him to the couch. _I may never get this chance again, go Matt. Go, go, go!_ "I have a great teacher. Want me to prove it?" A smirk naughty enough to rival Edge, appeared on his face. Jeff didn't speak only nodding his head in approval which was the go ahead that he needed. He curled his fingers around Jeff's neck and inched him closer until their lips touched. It was a soft yet passionate kiss.

Jeff allowed Matt control and soon felt the wetness of Matt's tongue licking at his lips, begging to be let in. Jeff opened his mouth as Matt dove in. A moan escaped his lips only to be devoured by matt's mouth. He felt the hand on his side slide down his back and cup his buttocks. He pulled away from the embrace, much to the dislike of Matt. Still lingering above him but still past reaching distance of those sweet lips below, jeff's face brightened up. He was almost to the point of laughter when Matt's face went from happy to sad to angry in a matter of seconds.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked.

"Remember how I said you were talking in your sleep?" Matt didn't move but somehow he managed to tell Jeff to continue. "Well there are a few things I left out. Like how you were screaming my name. How you were moaning with pleasure. How I took your clothes off and watched you please yourself. Not to mention how hot it made me." The look in his eyes was pure lust while Matt's was more of a look of shock.

Not only did Jeff know he was the man in my dream but he was turned on by it. "You mean to tell me that this whole time you knew it was you?" Jeff nodded. "Why didn't you say something earlier? Why did you put me through that? Why not just tell me that you were turned on by it? God, here I was worrying that you would think I was a freak by falling in love with my brother when you were…" His words were cut off when Jeff's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Let me say something. Yes, it did turn me on. In fact, I couldn't keep my hands off of you and ended up jerking us both off into orgasm heaven. I couldn't get enough of you." Jeff said as he pulled completely off of Matt and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "No one's ever made me feel the way you do. It's pure bliss when I'm with you. I love you Matty. Probably more than anyone should love their brother. But I love Beth too. She's been there for longer than I can remember. As much as I love you, I could never give you my heart. I could never fall in love with you. No matter how much we both want it. I'm sorry Matt, but I just can't."

Matt lowered his head, not wanting Jeff to see the pain etched on his face. It was true, no matter what, they couldn't be together. Society would never accept it. Their friends, no matter how open minded, wouldn't be able to accept it. Their father… just the thought of the Legend's reaction felt like daggers in his heart. He had finally felt the ability to love someone after the Amy situation and he couldn't have it. "I understand." he muttered. Matt sniffled and lifted his head up to look at his brother. He watched as tears escaped Jeff's emerald eyes.

Matt was feeling the same pain he was. He hated seeing Matt like this. He'd give anything to take the hurt away but it wasn't possible. They loved each other but would never be allowed to show it in public. "Come here." He said and motioned for Matt to come into his arms. Matt moved closer to him and leaned up against his chest.

Matt snuggled into the warm shelter of Jeff's arms. Soon after, he felt Jeff's fingers running through his hair. His tears finally came to an end as he fell asleep from Jeff's soothing touch.

He felt Matt's body relax into him assuring him that he had fallen into his dreams. "I love you, Matty. More than you can ever imagine." he whispered before falling into his own dreams. Dreams of the sleeping beauty wrapped in his arms.

**The next chapter is ready to be typed up and submitted. It should be up within 24 hours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It just came to me out of nowhere while I was at work. Hope ya'll enjoy. **

Jeff woke up to an unusual sound. The quiet world was interrupted by Lucas' feet running across the kitchen floor. Matt was still fast asleep in his arms. It felt like fire where their bare skin met. The touch sent chills down his spine. He closed his eyes again and worked his fingers through the silky curls before him. It felt so good to wake up with Matt in his grasp. "I want to wake up to this everyday for the rest of my life." he whispered to himself.

Once again, the sweet silence was broken by a noise. "Be quiet, Lucas." he groaned.

"I'm not Lucas." a voice said out of nowhere.

_I know that voice. Beth. _He opened his eyes to see her standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I came to apologize for my actions last night. I shouldn't have blown up like that about you and Shannon. We were taking a break and you had every right to sleep with someone else. I believed you when you said it was a one time thing but now I find you're not only fucking Shannon but Matt too. Goddamn Jeff, he's your brother for fucks sake." She looked confused and hurt all at once.

"I have NEVER had sex with Matt!" he yelled causing the older brother to stir. "And as for Shannon, it WAS a one time thing. I haven't slept with anyone but you since!" He felt Matt pull back from his arms to sit on the other side of the sofa.

"What's going on? Beth? When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in." Mat said sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"Probably because you were asleep in MY boyfriend's arms!" she yelled while pointing to Jeff. "Sex with him does that to you."

"SHUT UP!" Jeff screamed, his voice filled with rage. "We did NOT have sex! You're jumping to conclusions before you know the facts."

"Then explain it to me. Explain why the two of you were so warm and cuddly in each others arms." She placed her hands on her hips waiting for someone to answer her.

"It's my fault." Matt said. He felt the eyes on him. One pair, as hot as fire, stared down upon him with hatred. The other pair seemed nervous, almost afraid. Afraid of the truth being known, perhaps. He couldn't do that to Jeff. A lie popped into Matt's head. _Perfect. I'll just tell her the truth with slight variations._

"Matt..." Jeff started but was cut off before he could finish.

"No, it's okay. She's basically family. She ought to know. She deserves to know what's happened to me." Matt said to Jeff while facing Beth. "Sit down, honey." he patted the cushion between himself and Jeff. She took it reluctantly moving to face Matt with her back to Jeff. Matt picked up her hand and held it in between his own lying it on his thigh. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Beth, I've finally fallen in love again. I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much but I do. They are in my thoughts all day, filling my head with joy. I spoke to them about it earlier on the phone but the thing is, he can't love me back."

"He? You mean you're... gay?" Her eyes locked onto his, trying to read his thoughts.

"Well, I'm..." Matt started before Jeff interrupted.

"He's bi. He still likes women too." Jeff said, trying to add himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, well anyway. This guy is in love with someone else. A woman. When I heard him tell me that I could never be his one and only, I lost it. I had finally been open with my feelings for someone only to be rejected by them." He stopped to look up at Jeff and their eyes connected. "Luckily Jeff was here to stop me from having a complete nervous breakdown. He held onto me like Mom did before she died. He told me everything was going to be okay and that he wouldn't let any man hurt me again." He took his eyes off of Jeff and look back at Beth. Sadness across her face, she saw the pain in his eyes and heard it in his voice. "I trusted Jeff. I guess I felt so safe and secure with him that I fell asleep. That's when you came in. Now, do you understand?"

Beth nodded and hugged Matt tightly. "I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should have asked first. I let my emotions take over and they just went downhill. I love you Matt. If this guy can't see how wonderful and amazing you are, he doesn't deserve you." She released him and wiped away the stray tear on his cheek.

"No, he doesn't." Jeff said looking at the floor.

**So... what'd you think? Let me know. Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I promised to have this up by Monday but an unexpected visit by my brother and his kids kept me busy. I'm gonna start the nect chapter tomorrow. Enjoy.**

Matt was slightly shocked at Beth's words. He didn't know the lie would sound so good. "Thanks Beth. You have no idea what that means to me. It's good to know that at least one person loves me." He looked up at Jeff. His face was glued to the floor. "Well two if you count Jeff. I don't think what we share is love though. We're closer than most people ever dream about. I'd die if I lost him."

Jeff felt guilty for letting Matt down. He knew Matt was staring at him. He felt his eyes boring a hole in him. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life loving his brother. When things were bad, Matt was always there for him. He didn't want to think about losing him. "I feel the same about you, brother. Our connection is beyond love. I'd die if I lost you too." He looked up and noticed Matt was still staring at him.

I'm jealous of you two. I wish I had someone like that." Beth said as she wrapped them into a group hug. "Hell, if ya'll weren't brothers, you'd definitely be lovers." She laughed.

"What?" Both men asked in unison while pulling away from the embrace.

"Oh you know what I mean. You just… it's like you're soul mates." She smiled towards Jeff and faked a small yawn.

"You're sleepy, honey?" Jeff looked at his watch. "But it's only 10 o'clock." He stated as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her close.

"I was so mad at you last night that I couldn't sleep. I finally feel asleep from exhaustion." She replied.

"Let's get you home then." Jeff stood and reached for her hand which she accepted and allowed herself to be lifted from the couch.

"Jeff, why don't you stay here with Matt? He could use some company in a time like this." She said and turned to Matt. "You don't mind him staying here tonight do you hun?"

"Of course I don't. But are you sure? Don't you wanna 'make up' after your big fight?" Matt said suggestively.

Beth smiled at the thought of make up sex with Jeff. "As much as I'd like that. I think you need him more." She wrapped her finger around some of the hair that had fallen from Jeff's bun. "We always have tomorrow, don't we?"

Jeff nodded and gave her a short sweet kiss. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then?" She nodded. "Love you." He said but was only greeted with another kiss.

She finally pulled from the kiss and hugged him before making her way to the door. Before she got to the door she turned and looked at both brothers. "Take care of each other alright? Good night boys." Beth walked out the door into the cold and made her way back to the car. "I don't know what you are up to, Matt… but you better not take my man from me." She said into the winter air.

Back inside, neither Jeff nor Matt had moved since Beth's departure. They waited until they heard the car pull completely out of the driveway and head down the road. Jeff looked over at his brother to be greeted with the top of his head.

Matt was staring at the floor in complete disbelief. Not that Beth had believed his lie… that even afterward she asked for Jeff to stay here. _Could she possibly know? Is she playing a game? Think Matt think!_ "Do you think she knows?" He asked with his head still down.

"I don't know. Did you really mean all that?" Jeff sat next to Matt on the couch, afraid to touch him he kept his hands on his knees.

"Of course I meant it." Matt said finally looking up to see his brother's eyes filled with pain. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Jeff tried to hold his tears back but they somehow managed to fall despite his efforts. "I'm so sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to reject you. I love you. I really do. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life." He reached over and grabbed Matt's hands in his own. "I want nothing more than to have you as mine. Can't you see that?"

"How can I see that when you're in love with someone else? What about Beth? Remember, you said she's been with you for longer than you can remember. She can give you things I can't. What about that family you always wanted? How in the hell am I supposed to give you a child? How could you ever chose me over her?" Matt asked him. "I'm your brother Jeff. I can never be anything more. Life dealt us these cards. We have to deal with it." He was trying to be strong. Trying to hold it together. "I love you, Jeff but the world won't put up with it. No matter what we want, it'd never just be you and me." Matt leaned his head onto Jeff's shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man.

"How about tonight, we pretend like the world doesn't exist." Jeff said as he lifted Matt's face to meet his own. He brushed his lips over Matt's, drowning in the desire. _Tonight, it's just you and me brother. No, not brother. Lover_.

**What you think? Let me know, REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start, it's been hard trying to write this chapter. I have no experience in Male/Male sex (obviously because I'm female) so many hours were spent listening to my exboyfriend tell me what it's like.**

** I would like to give a special thanks to all of you who have been with this story since the beginning. Also another special thanks to JeffAndShannon, dj-ssdd, Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis, Cap'n Punkie, Hopeless Romantic Rae, sara51794, x.Monster.x, extremeshan81, AnonymousPunk, and KBS25 for their great reviews on Chapter 6.**

**Now, onto the chapter that so many of you are waiting for.**

"Make love to me, Jeffy." Matt begged, wrapping his arms around his torso, pulling his closer. "I want to feel you."

"Ya know, I love it when you call me that. It gets me so hot." Jeff whispered in his ear. He placed sweet kisses on the skin below his lover's ear, worked his way down to the curve of his neck, licked the dip of his collarbone.

"Ya do?" Matt asked, his voice unsteady. He felt a little bite on his collarbone and a moan escaped his lips. "Of Jeff please, please don't stop." His body weakened under those delicious lips.

Jeff moved his hands to the hard pecs and lightly pinched the already hardened nipples. The treatment caused a gasp from his lover and a smile from himself. He ran his tongue from the collarbone he had been nibbling on down to one of the hardened peaks. He bit and pulled on it at a painfully slow pace.

Matt slid his hands to the messy bun on Jeff's head and pulled back slightly, just enough to bring Jeff back into kissing range. Jeff's actions weren't only making his nipples ache but his manhood as well. He dove his tongue into the awaiting mouth, touching ever surface of the sweet cavity. Jeff tasted so unique, like nothing he had ever sampled before. A battle began to establish dominance. Tongues dueling, hands grabbing, fingers scratching. He won by pushing Jeff to lay flat on his back, throwing his own weight on top to create the pin.

Jeff felt his brother's erection glide against his own. His body was excited beyond belief and he felt the sensation rise from the pit of his stomach and light a fire in his heart. He moaned into Matt's mouth and pushed his hips upward when he felt the strong hand grab his hardened length. He broke the kiss to mutter. "Oh god!" He leaned his head back and pushed his chest forward as Matt's hand squeezed him.

"You like that, Jeffy?" Matt asked before kissing his brothers Adam's apple. "Does it feel good, baby?" He asked as he started to unzip the jeans that were hiding the forbidden fruit.

"Yes." Jeff let out. His voice harsh and low. He felt Matt's body lift from him, and watched as he pulled the pants off of his long, slender legs, his underwear followed shortly after. Matt climbed back up, straddling him. He watched as Matt undid his own pants and pulled out the hard cock. Without hesitation, Jeff grabbed one in each hand and slowly began to slide his hands up and down.

Matt moaned in pain and pleasure as he felt his member stiffen even more in Jeff's grip. He bucked into Jeff's hand, the soft skin caressing him. He wanted more, he needed to shed his clothes and be bare in front of his lover. "Dammit. Fucking clothes." He pulled himself out of Jeff's grip and shimmied out of the constricting jeans.

Jeff watched as Matt freed himself and stared in amazement. Matt's body was defined but not too bulky. He had muscle in just the right places. He looked up at his brother in approval. "You're so gorgeous, Matty. Come here." He held his hands out and pulled Matt onto him. He placed loving kisses on Matt's lips and pulled back to look into the mocha eyes of his lover. "I love you." He said.

"And I love you too. Please Jeff, take me." He begged.

"Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean, I'm more than willing to take bottom if you're not. That's a big decision, babe." He said with concern in his voice. He had taken bottom with Shannon and it was no easy task.

"I'm more than sure. I need to feel you inside of me. I want to be yours and only yours. Please Jeff, even if it's only for tonight, I want to give myself to you." Matt stated surely. "I love you and I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Ok. What do you say we take this up to the bedroom?" Jeff winked and flashed his winning smile.

"Good idea." Matt said as he pulled himself off of the couch and reached to help Jeff up. As soon as they were eye to eye, Matt wrapped his arms around his lover and delivered kisses to his neck and shoulder. He felt himself being pushed backward toward the stairs. Careful of each step, he climbed up to the upstairs with Jeff still in his embrace. He reached back and opened the bedroom door and was shocked when he seemed to fly backwards onto the bed.

Jeff stared at his brother lying there naked on the unmade bed. "Did I tell you that you're gorgeous?" He asked while placing his body on top of Matt's. "Every single inch of you." He kissed his way from his lover's lips down to the hardened pecs, nipping and licking at the nubs. He continued his way down to his naval, dipping his tongue into the shallow hole and was greeted with a moan of pleasure from the warm body beneath him.

He felt Jeff's tongue teasing him, trailing down his body, just inches from his throbbing member. Within seconds, Jeff had wrapped his lips around his aching cock and began loving on it's tender skin. The up and down motion of his head was causing pleasure to ripple throughout the rest of his body. "Wow, Jeffy. That feels so good. Please, baby, don't… stop." Matt said in labored breathes.

_He tastes so sweet, like my favorite dessert. _Jeff thought about the rock hard cock in his mouth and the way he'd like to treat it like an ice cream cone. He licked around the base while rubbing the soft balls underneath. Then he moved his tongue around the cock in a clockwise circle, making his way to the top. His eyes connected with Matt's as he swallowed what he could of Matt's length, letting it push against the back of his throat.

Matt was in heaven. Jeff had started humming a familiar tune and the vibrations were sending sensations to every inch of his body. Within a matter of moments he felt his release starting to build. His eyes never leaving his lovers he said, "Jeffy, baby, I'm gonna cum." A few more sucks and moans was all it took. He emptied his seed straight down Jeff's throat. His hands gripped the sheets as a thunderous roar was released from his mouth. "Ahhh fuck! Jeeeeffffff!"

Jeff felt Matt's body start to relax and saw his eyes fade into a hazed look. He slid his mouth from the flaming hot cock and moved up to be at Matt's side. He would allow him time to come down from his high before sending him on another roller coaster of a ride. He put his head on Matt's chest, hearing his heartbeat finally coming back to normal.

"What were you humming?" Matt questioned. "It sounded so familiar." He heard rumbles of laughter coming from the naked body. "What's so funny?"

After he quieted down a little, Jeff finally looked up at his brother. His eyes almost close to tears from the look on Matt's face. "I was humming your theme song." He laughed a little more before finally clearing his throat. "What? It was the only song I could think of at the time. Would you have rather had me hum _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_?"

He smiled before answering Jeff's question. "No, I guess not." Matt chucked. "I got off to my own entrance music. Ha."

"Wow. You really are in love with yourself." Jeff said. In return he received a playful smack to the back of his head. "I guess I deserved that." His body ached from the lack of attention and now his cock was straining against the sheets. "Matty baby… do you think you've rested enough or do you need more time? 'Cause I'm dying down here."

"Yeah, I'm ready. I was just enjoying being close to you." Matt watched as Jeff got off the bed and started rummaging through the dresser drawers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for lube. I know you have some here somewhere. You don't want your first time to be painful, do you?" Jeff asked looking over his shoulder at matt. He saw him scoot over to the night stand and pull out the object of his search. "Oh, I was gonna look there next."

"You should have looked there first. Come here, baby." Matt opened the tube and poured a generous amount into his hand. Jeff had moved back onto the bed, kneeling in front of him. He rubbed his hands together to warm the clear liquid and wrapped his strong fingers around Jeff's thick cock.

Matt's hands covered his manhood and moved with ease across it. Jeff moaned and bucked himself into the warm grip. The sensations took over his body in an amazing way. He grabbed his lovers wrists and held them still. "Babe, stop." He took a few breathes before continuing. "If you don't stop it will be over before it begins. Now lay back and bend your knees up for me."

Matt did as asked. He grabbed the bottle of slippery substance again and applied a small amount to his entrance. He saw the look of desire on Jeff's face as he did this and was quite pleased himself. Matt took one hand to stroke his slowly growing member and the other to his entrance. He pushed one finger in the taut hole and moaned with pleasure. He knew his lover couldn't stop staring it at him. He teased him a little more by adding yet another finger. He pumped his now fully grown member and opened his eyes to see Jeff licking his lips.

"Oh that's right, stretch it, Matty. Get ready for me." Jeff bit his lips as he watched the expression on his brother's face. Pure bliss. He watched as Matt stretched the hole wider and tried inserting another finger but was unsuccessful from his angle. "Allow me." Jeff slid in his ring and middle finger using scissoring movements to loosen the tightness. He managed a third finger and about made Matt jump off the bed.

Jeff's fingers were driving Matt insane with lust. "Please. I need to feel you inside me." Matt whimpered as he felt Jeff's hand move away from him and pushed his own hand off of his straining member. Jeff was now pressed up against his opening. They made a silent agreement to take it slow at first. He tried to relax his muscles as Jeff's head managed to slide into him. He breathed deeply before giving his lover a nod, granting him permission to move forward.

Matt was so tight around his full sized manhood. Jeff buried himself to the hilt and reached for Matt's hand and interlocked their fingers. Matt had closed his eyes. "Matty look at me. I want you to see me make love to you." When he was greeted with those shining chocolate eyes again Jeff started his thrusting. Mimicking his movements with his hand, he squeezed the swollen cock.

Matt shuddered as Jeff continued loving him. His right hand squeezed Jeff's hand and his left ran up and down Jeff's side. Just then pleasure shot through his body, he knew that Jeff must have hit his prostate and his face contorted into one of pure ecstasy. "Oh god! Yes Jeffy please. Just like that."

Jeff positioned himself so that every penetration pushed him against Matt's spot. He picked up speed and his hand had done the same. He pushed himself to contain his pleasure. Feeling his lover squirm under him was pushing him too close to the edge. He wanted to wait until Matt was ready. He wanted to them to release together. He heard Matt's breathing pick up. It wouldn't be long now.

Matt took his eyes off of the ceiling to look back up at Jeff's face, little drips of sweat were covering his forehead. A smile spread wide across his face confirmed that he was having as much pleasure from this as he was. Jeff had started pumping him faster and thrusting as deep as he could. It was only a matter of seconds before his orgasm hit. "Jeff, will… you…oh god… will you cum with me? Please baby." Matt nearly screamed at him.

"Matty I'm so close." Jeff let go of the hot cock in his hand and grabbed Matt's free one. He slid his body up Matt's and placed they're locked hands above their heads. Laying flat on top of him still thrusting, he kissed his lovers plump lips. The sudden touch pushed he and Matt both over the edge screaming their orgasms into each others mouths. He emptied himself into Matt's warmth and was pleased when the manhood, that was in his hand just seconds before, was now trapped in between the two muscular bodies spilling it's contents onto their stomachs.

Matt's muscles tightened around Jeff's pulsating member and his own was releasing from it's built up pressure. He returned Jeff's kisses with his own intensity. Jeff's body had him pinned to the bed and he finally felt himself starting to ease up. Their hands had let go of each other and moved down to their sides. What seemed like hours could have only been mere moments, he released a sigh of relief. "I love you, Jeffy."

"I love you too." Jeff managed to say in between breathes. He started to roll off of his brother but was stopped when Matt wrapped him arms around him.

"Not yet. I don't want to leave this embrace." Matt stated as he placed one hand on Jeff's lower back and the other up the sweat dripped hair. He softly played with the strands as Jeff curled up to him.

Jeff kissed Matt one more time before he was swept away into a deep sleep.

"I love Jeffy. I love you so much." Matt muttered before falling asleep himself.

**You know the deal... you've read it, now review it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to the following reviewers for keeping me inspired to finish the story: dj-ssdd, Mrs. Sid The Kid, cantheseethepainbehindmyeyes, extremeshan81, Speeding-Kitty, Hopeless Romantic Rae, AnonymousPunk, DanielleCena1987, sara51794, x.Monster.x, Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis.**

**So I've been working hard to figure out an ending to this chapter for the last 4 days. I didn't want this story to just be pure smut. Go ahead and read the chapter and there is another authors note at the bottom explaining why I ended it like I did.**

"Dammit!"

Matt was awakened by noises from downstairs. He looked over and noticed that Jeff was nowhere to be seen. He heard something fall and a long panging noise followed.

"Motherfucker… ahh!"

A sweet aroma drifted up to him and he realized that Jeff must be making breakfast. _How sweet. _Matt jumped as he heard yet another crash. "I better go help him." He said to himself as he grabbed some track pants from the dresser and pulled them on in record time. Matt made his way down the stairs and stopped just outside of the kitchen. There before him was the most beautiful sight in his light. Jeff was wearing one of his T-shirts and a pair of his boxers. His hair cascaded down his back in a multitude of colors. _Perfect._

Jeff was just turning off the stove when he was startled by pair of strong arms wrapping around his torso. He smiled and leaned back into the embrace and tilted his head slightly, just enough to give Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Breakfast is ready. Go ahead and sit down." Jeff grabbed the plate full of pancakes and sat them in the middle of the table. "Do you want orange juice or coffee?"

"Orange juice." matt grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet. "Here, let me." He took the carton from his brother's hand. While pouring the juice into the glasses he looked over and watched Jeff as he sat down. He looked so happy. The smile on his fact couldn't hide that fact.

Jeff had woken up wrapped in Matt's arms. He had never felt so alive. The sex had been amazing, the kisses were heaven, the way Matt looked at him sent chills throughout his entire body. He wanted to feel like this every morning of every day. _I really don't want to leave tonight, but business is business. Matt will understand._ "How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Best sleep I've ever had." Matt sat next to Jeff and took a bite of a pancake. "Mmm. You made them just like Mom's. She'd be proud." He said before taking another bite. Jeff seemed a little more quiet than usual. "Something wrong?"

"No. Well, yeah, it's just… I have to leave tonight. My flight is at 9:00pm." He looked over and matt was listening intently. "I don't want to go. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. But remember, it's only for a couple of days. I'm gonna be there for Raw. We have to film Randy punting me." Matt took a hold of Jeff's hand and rubbed his thumb over the soft knuckles. "We'll have the entire day together. We could even room together." Matt said suggestively.

Jeff smiled. He liked the idea of having Matt with him. "That sounds good. How do you feel about the shoot? You sure you've healed enough to do it?" He looked at his plate and realized he hadn't had a single bite. He could hear Mom fussing. _"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you eat your breakfast right now!"_

"I feel good. The doctors say I can take it and I trust Randy. He wouldn't hurt me." Matt took a drink of his juice and about laughed when he saw Jeff devouring his pancakes. His mouth full and still trying to put more in. "Thinking of Mom again?" He asked. Jeff simply nodded before taking a sip of his juice. "She always had her way, didn't she?" Matt missed his mother. He thought of her often and only hoped that she was proud of him.

"She is." Jeff said in between bites.

"Huh?" What was he going on about, Matt wondered.

Jeff swallowed his last bite and finished off his juice as well. "Mom. You were thinking of her. You know she's proud of you. She's always been proud of you. Nothing will change that. I think she's sick of telling me that."

"How did you know what I was thinking? No wait… telling you? She's been in your dreams again hasn't she?" Jeff only nodded, not speaking a word. Matt felt so jealous. He wished he could see her again. Just once. It had been years since she entered one of his dreams. "Why won't she visit me?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she doesn't think you need her help anymore. You're perfect, Matt. You've always been the perfect one. Maybe you're already on the path she wants you to be on." Jeff hoped Matt wasn't jealous. He knew how close they were but Matt didn't need her as bad as he did.

"Yeah maybe you're right. So what do you want to do today? We have plenty of time before your planes leaves." Matt asked as he gathered the dishes from the table.

"Well you know I'd like to stay here with you, but I think it'd be best if I went home to Beth." Jeff heard as loud crash behind him and looked over his shoulder to see what happened. He couldn't believe what had happened.

When Matt had heard Beth's name he had dropped the plates into the sink. The beautiful blue flatware was now shattered into hundred of pieces. He didn't want Jeff to leave him. He wanted him to stay and be with him forever. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Matt, you know I still love Beth, right?" Jeff watched as his brother hung his head and nodded. He walked over to his older brother and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Matty." He tightened his grip. "I love you more than humanly possible." Jeff pulled back and placed his hands on Matt's shoulders. He looked deep into the beautiful pools of brown and sighed. "But I can't just up and forget her. You understand, don't you?" He was guilt stricken when Matt looked away.

Matt understood alright. That didn't mean he had to like it. "Yeah." He shifted his body awkwardly. He was nervous about his next question. "Jeffy, will you… uh… ya know, let me kiss you?" He asked hoping Jeff would grant him his request.

"Of course I will. You never need to ask." He smiled as Matt's eyes made their way from the distant spot on the wall and back to look at him. "I love you, Matty."

That's all it took, those three little words. Matt pushed himself closer to Jeff and grabbed his lips in a mind blowing kiss. Their tongues explored each other as their hands did the same. He lost control as Jeff backed him against the wall. He tried desperately to pull the shirt off Jeff and ran his fingers up the smooth hairs on his chest.

Jeff moaned at the warmth of Matt against him. He gripped matt's shaft through the pants and rubbed him with wild passion. Fumbling to pull the engorged member free from it's prison, he felt Matt's hand find his own cock. His free hand reached to finger Matt but was stopped.

"Jeffy, I'm afraid I'm still a little sore from last night. You think, maybe, we could just stay like this for now?" Matt wanted nothing more than to have Jeff make love to him, but his body was forbidding him.

"Sure babe. We'll wait until next time. Then I'll give you all you can handle." Jeff said to his secret lover. "I can wait for you."

**Meanwhile…**

"I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure something is going on." Beth said into the phone. She had been on the phone with a close friend asking for advice. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"_I'll see what I can find out. But I'm not making any promises. What's the best way to get in touch with Matt?"_

"How about this… when I go over to pick Jeff up, I'll mention to Matt that his place is a mess from the party the other night and that it needs to be picked up a bit. I'll say that I have a friend who is a housecleaner and she can help. You don't mind a little labor, do you? Besides, Matt shouldn't be exerting himself too much anyway. He needs to concentrate on being healed and getting back in the ring."

"_You're right. I think I can handle labor if Matt's there to look at. The thought of him running around the house shirtless makes me shiver."_

"You still have a crush on him? I thought you said you were over it?

"_Yeah, why wouldn't…"_

"That's perfect. You seduce Matt and he'll be yours and Jeff will have to come back to me. It's brilliant. This is definitely why you're my best friend. So I'll call you later tonight."

"_Okay. Bye girl. Be careful."_

**Okay. I wasn't going to have any OC's in this but if the boys are going to be in 2 different places I need someone for Matt to talk to. You'll be introduced to her in the next chapter. Remember read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. Thank you all SO much for your reviews on Chapter 8. Couldn't do it without ya'll. **

**Chapter 9 is finally up. I had it written down but thought I lost my notebook. Turns out I left it at work. Good thing my boss obeyed the words "Don't Read Without Permission". Gotta love that woman. So here ya'll go. **

"Good morning boys!" Beth said in a sing song voice. She made her way to the kitchen thinking they might be eating lunch. The room was empty but she could see breakfast had been made. No one had bothered to clean up the mess on the stove.

"Good morning babe." Jeff said walking in next to her. He had just gotten out of the shower and was still drying his hair. He had borrowed more of Matt's clothes; a pair of designer jeans and an Affliction-like shirt. He kissed her cheek and walked over to the fridge pulling out the orange juice.

"Where's Matt?" Beth asked hoping that he wasn't in the shower. The image of the two having sex under the waterfall wasn't a pleasant one.

"I don't know. He probably went back to bed after breakfast. I made Mom's pancakes for him. I thought it would cheer him up a bit." Jeff took a swig of the drink before putting the carton back in the fridge.

"Well?" Jeff's face showed his confusion. "I mean, did it work? He seemed pretty down about that guy last night." Not that she cared; she couldn't stand the thought of Matt even looking at her rainbow haired beauty. Of the few days that Jeff had been home, he hadn't spent but a few hours with her. To say that she was jealous was an understatement. "Did he ever tell you who he was?"

"No he won't tell me yet. He said he would when he was over it." Jeff lied to protect the both of them. "He was ok until he starting doubting himself again. He got a little emotional thinking about Mom. Matt just needs to believe in himself again, ya know? He doesn't understand how proud he's made all of us." Jeff wrapped Beth in his arms and squeezed her gently. "Baby, I want you to do something for me. Matt's not himself right now, I need you to watch over him for me. Okay?"

"What do you mean 'watch over him'? Do you think he's lost it or something?" _Oh please don't let him be crazy. I don't need a looney Hardy on my hands._

"No, not lost it. But he needs someone and I can't always be here for him. I trust you to take care of him like you do me." Jeff opened his eyes and saw a sleepy looking Matt standing in the doorway. "Hey big brother."

Beth turned out of Jeff's embrace and looked at the man who had just entered the room. He looked like hell had beaten him with a 2 x 4. His eyes were faded and appeared almost gray. It almost pained her to see anyone look as hurt as he did at that very moment. "Well hello sleepy head. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I don't need a baby sitter. I'll be just fine." He kissed Beth's forehead tenderly before walking to the fridge. Matt grabbed a bottle of water and took a quick drink. They were both looking at him with wide eyes. "Trust me. I'm gonna make it through this. It's not my first heartbreak, ya know." He took another drink, letting the water slide down slowly. Paying attention to how the cold liquid coated his insides.

"We know that, honey. We're just concerned that you might handle this one like you did the last." Beth could easily recall how hard Matt had taken to Amy leaving him for Adam. It was not something she cared to witness again.

"She's right. We're here for you. You don't need to hide in bed this time." Jeff moved from his girlfriend over to Matt and pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Matty. I'll always be here for you." He meant that in as many ways as possible. Not only would he be there for Matt as his brother, but as his lover too. He felt overcome with relief when Matt hugged him back.

_This is the prefect opportunity._ "Maybe some sleep would do you good though. You need to take it easy. You're going to have to start training hard again soon. You need all the rest you can get before you make your big return." Beth said matter-of-factly. "Take it easy for the next couple of days. We'll get you a housekeeper for a little while, someone to help you take care of the place. What do you say?" _That was almost too good. 10 points for Beth Britt._

"That's a great idea, baby." He pulled Matt away but kept his hands on Matt's shoulders. "What you think, Matt? It would give you some time to yourself and you'll be out on the road with me in a couple of days. See some of the guys backstage. I know they miss you. It's perfect." He watched Matt's mouth grow into a smile and knew that he agreed. "It's settled then." Jeff pulled Beth over to them and pulled the three of them into a tight hold.

"Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." Matt felt better but still just wanted to sleep. "I guess you came over to pick Jeff up huh?" He directed his question to Beth but had his eyes on said brother.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with him before he leaves on the road again. You don't mind do you? If you still need him, just let me know." Beth stated, even though she didn't actually like the idea. She put on a small pout knowing it would win over Matt.

"Of course not. He's your man, take him." _Your man…. Why can't he be mine?_ "Get him out of my hair for a minute." Matt chuckled before letting the two go. "I'm going to go turn off my cell phone and take a nice loooonnng shower before I make some lunch. Need to clean this place up anyway."

"No leave it. I'll come by later to help you. Bye big brother. Call me if you need anything." Beth said before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye guys. See you in a few days, Jeffro." Matt patted his brother's shoulder before making his way up the steps for what seemed like the millionth time in 2 days.

"Come on Jeff. Let's leave Matt to his shower. I'm starving. Perhaps we could get something before going home?" Beth suggested.

"Yeah, I don't feel like making anything. Let's get pizza. How does Dino's sound to you?" Jeff asked as he opened the front door and escorted her to the car.

"Perfect. I just love their sauce. I'll drive." Beth finally had him all to herself. She wasn't going to let Matt take him away. Not if she had anything to say about it.

**Hours later…**

"Matt?" Beth called out. She had just dropped Jeff off at the airport after a long session of lovemaking. There was no way Matt was going to take her only love away. She'd make sure of that. "Honey are you in here?" She looked around the bottom floor but he was nowhere to be seen. She noticed that he had picked up a few of the beer cans and vodka bottles scattered around. _Less work for me. _"Matthew?" Beth said as she walked up the stairs. She peered into each room but he still wasn't there. There was only one more place he could be. She jogged back down the stairs, went around the corner and made her way down the other set of stairs to Matt's play room. There he was, drinking a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka and playing pool. "Hey Matt. Care if I play?" She asked. _I wonder how much he's had to drink before that. _

Matt nodded and motioned for her to grab the other cue stick. "Eight ball?" He asked throwing her the chalk.

"Yeah. I call stripes." Beth said as she chalked up her tip. She watched Matt reset the balls in the rack and waited to start the game.

"It's been a long time since we've played pool. I'll break." He lined up his cue stick and proceeded in doing just as stated." The balls went in all different directions. "Oh yeah. I think I'm going to enjoy beating your ass." Matt laughed as he took another drink from his vodka.

"Ha. You Hardy's are all alike. Thinking you're the best at everything. Just wait. You'll scratch the cue ball like you always do." This was the Matt Hardy that Beth liked. The comedian, Mr. Funny Man. Always able to put a smile on anyone's face, even his own. _Just enjoy yourself tonight, Beth. Only a few more days and you can put your plan into action. _"You're going down Matty Boy." _In more ways than one._

**Ok, Beth is starting to sound a little obsessive. But wouldn't you, if you were dating Jeff Hardy? I'm still working on the OC's name. I'm not used to reading much else but slash so I'm trying not to use something someone else has. The Reid Team and I are leaning towards Emma (or Emily) Nicole. Call her Em (or M). Give us your thoughts. We've got to come up with something that the majority likes. **

**Remember READ & REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I thought I had posted Chapter 10 already but apparently I hadn't so I had to do a whole re-write. So enjoy.**

"Matty! Over here." Jeff waved frantically to get Matt's attention. He had just stepped off the plane and was looking around. He looked great. His hair was let down but it looked like it had just been brushed, not that frizzy look it gets when he's hot. His color was tanned and his eyes were back to brown. He was dressed to impress. The tight shirt that covered his torso showed off his great figure. His muscles pushing out of the sleeves. And those pants, they had to be made to fit him. Jeff bit his lip at the sight.

"Jeffro. God, I've missed you." Matt said as he pulled his brother into a hug. He kissed Jeff's head and let his smell take over him. He didn't have to worry if anyone seen them. They were always affectionate with each other. No one would know the difference. "I love you." He whispered into Jeff's ear.

"I love you too." Jeff pulled Matt back to take a better look at him. "Damn you look good."

"Thanks. Beth has been keeping me sane and helping me with the house so I had some extra time to dress up for ya. I am a little tired though." He said with a wink. "You think we could head on over to the hotel?"

Jeff caught on fast. "Yeah, I've got the rental out front." He and Matt hurried their way out to the car. The car beeped and they jumped inside buckling up in lightning speed. Within seconds the doors were locked and they were on their way to the hotel. Jeff looked away from the road and stared at the beauty in his passenger seat. "I've been waiting for this for days. Hell I jacked off once while we were on the phone."

Matt laid his head back and laughed. "Yeah I know. You should hear yourself when you try to keep yourself from screaming. Wanna know a secret?" Jeff nodded at him and looked back at the road. Matt unbuckled himself and leaned over the armrest. His lips were close to Jeff's ear as he slide his hand down to the bulge in Jeff's pants. "I came too." Matt said as he licked his lovers earlobe.

Jeff could barely contain his excitement. Matt was testing him, he was sure. Every few seconds he'd feel another squeeze on his aching member. Low moans escaped his lips at the pleasure. He pushed his foot down on the gas peddle and sped his way down the highway. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

**A few hours later…**

"Hey Matt. Welcome back."

"Good to see you're back Matt."

"Looking good, Matt."

Matt was welcomed back by everyone he passed. He missed this feeling. He missed the love and the attention that the stagehands and crew gave him. It felt almost as good as when the crowd would cheer for him. This was his home away from home and these people were like his second family.

"I'll be right back." Jeff said. "I'm going to go find Randy." He stated as he walked down the hallway towards the locker rooms.

Matt made his way down the hall towards the cafeteria. He wasn't hungry, but after the workout Jeff had given him at the hotel, he sure could use something to drink.

"Matt! Over here." A blonde haired girl said. She was waving him over to her makeshift work area.

"Julie. It's good to see you." He grabbed the young woman in his arms and gave her a squeeze.

Julie pulled back from the hug and studied Matt's appearance. "Wow, Matt you look great. Why are you all dressed up, huh? Is it for someone special?" She questioned eying him for an answer.

"Actually…" Matt started but was interrupted when an arm slung over his shoulders. He looked over to see Jeff next to him with Randy on his other side.

"Actually, he's dressed up because he's just trying to look better than me. It must be hard when your brother got all the good looks in the family." He snickered. Jeff and Randy were both laughing like wild animals when they got smacked in the back of the head. They turned to see none other than the owner of WWE himself, Vince McMahon.

"Now boys, don't make me play the father roll and stick you two in the corner." Vince turned his attention to Matt and extended his hand. "Matthew, it's good to see you backstage again."

Matt grabbed Vince's hand and shook it eagerly. "Thank you. Life's not the same without this place. It feels almost like home."

"Come, let's talk." Vince pulled Matt away from Jeff, Randy and Julie and wrapped his arm around the younger mans shoulders. "Are you ready for your spot tonight?"

"I'm more than ready. The doctor's say I'm healing up nicely. It won't be too long before I can return to the ring." Matt said excited. He missed the action and excitement of this place.

"I have your doctor updating me on your progress. You're one of our top stars, you know? You're going to be a world champion one day. I've never doubted that. You've got what it takes; the attitude, the passion, the heart." Vince stated.

"Thank you, Vince. You don't know what that means to me." He stopped moving when he felt Vince halt.

"Don't let me down, Matthew. I'm going to be throwing that US Championship on you when you come back to the ring. You better be ready." The WWE owner walked away and never turned his head.

"Matt Hardy: United States Champion. It's got a nice ring to it." A voice said behind him.

Matt didn't want to turn around, he knew that voice. He'd heard it enough in his lifetime. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the man that was once his best friend. "Hi Adam."

**Oh no. It's Adam Copeland. Also known as Edge. What's going to happen next? I kinda wish you'd tell me because I haven't made up my mind yet. The next chapter will involve Matt's shoot with Randy. I need to watch it again so I can get things right. It will also involve some complications with Adam... stay tuned to find out what I mean by that. It's going to be a doozy.**

**Oh yeah, Emily (M) will be appearing in Chapter 12.. don't worry, I didn't forget about her.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank each and every single one of you who reviewed my last chapter. I haven't been feeling well these last couple days so I've been stuck in bed with nothing better to do that write. I've decided to go ahead and type up another chapter I hope you like it. **

"Glad to see you're back." Adam stated as he pulled his long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Do you know when you're going to be returning to the ring yet?"

"Thanks I guess. And no I don't know when I'm coming back yet. I should be cleared around the end of January. Why are you here?" Matt questioned. It was Monday night, Adam didn't have a match on Raw, did he?

"Maybe you can make your return at the Rumble. Lots of top superstars have made their returns at the Rumble. Mark returned at the Rumble, remember that?" The wrestler known as Edge was about to continue but was stopped when Matt lifted his hand in the air.

"Yeah I remember. That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here on Monday night? Matt pressed. He was hoping that he didn't have to spend much time near Adam. It was hard enough working on the same show with him.

"Oh, yeah I'm just visiting. Hanging out with Randy and whatnot. He told me about your spot tonight. You think your ready for it? If not, I'm sure Vince would figure out another way or some-" Adam wanted to finish but the look on Matt's face urged him to stop. "What?

"Why do you care? You didn't care before, why now?" Matt was feeling angry now. Of all the days he had to run into Adam it had to be this one. He had the most wonderful day with Jeff only to be ruined by running into his old best friend.

"Look Matt… I know I've wronged you in the past. And I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I understand if you want to hate me for the rest of your life. I let my dick rule over my heart and I… never meant to hurt you. I still love you, Matt. I just want you to know that I do care and I'd love to be on friendly terms with you again. I lost you once and I don't want that to happen again. Just think about it, okay?" Adam tried to hide his tears and the sadness. He missed Matt more than anyone he'd ever lost. He looked at Matt one more time before kissing his hair and walking away.

"What the hell?" Matt said aloud to no one. He shook his head of the thoughts before heading back to find Jeff and Randy. Sure enough there was Jeff talking to Julie but Randy must have run off. "Hey, where'd Randy go?"

"Well Adam came by nearly in tears so he took off after him. Something about he needed to calm him down. He said he'd catch up with you before the shoot." Jeff told him rather quickly. "We'll see you later Julie." He said before giving her a slight nod. "Come on Matt. Let's go get something to eat before the show starts."

**In a nearby locker room…**

"What did you say to him?"

"I think I almost confessed my love to him."

"What? Adam, what in the hell were you thinking? You know that he… what did he say?"

"Nothing. He just stood there and stared at me. Oh god what the hell am I going to do?"

"Look I know you still care about him, but I think you're going to have to let it go. I was talking to Jeff and he said that Matt was in love with someone again. You don't want to ruin that for him, do you?"

"In love? Did he say with who?"

"He didn't really go into details. Adam I think that it's best if you just try to forget about Matt. It would be best for both of you. I have to go find him to talk to him about our spot tonight. Think about it will ya? And don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah I'll think about it. You're a great friend, Randy. I'm glad you're here for me."

"Anytime brother."

**Back in the cafeteria…**

"I wonder why Randy ran off after Adam? I mean, I don't like the guy but I know him well enough to know that he doesn't cry unless he's in pain." Jeff said looking through the choices of food.

"I think he is in pain. It's just not physical." Matt said while grabbing a bottle of water. "He talked to me."

"What?!" Jeff looked at Matt and tried to read his face. "Why would he do that?"

"I think he was apologizing to me. That he just wanted to be on friendly terms with me. But he said he loved me." Matt said still unsure of what he meant by loving him. Adam couldn't possibly have a crush on him could he?

Jeff was disgusted. Adam was probably up to his games again. The man never knew when to quit. "Loved you? Please, if he loved you, he wouldn't have slept with Amy behind you back. If he loved you, he wouldn't have betrayed your trust. If he loved you, he…"

"Hey, Matt. I had to ask a million people where you were. Did you have a good talk with Vince?" Randy said as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah it was pretty good. He wants to put the US Title on me after I return." Matt said proudly. He took a seat at a small table in the corner and scooted in so Jeff could sit next to him.

"You're moving on up huh? So, about tonight… you ready for me to whip your ass?" Randy said with a cocky attitude. He sat across from the two brothers and leaned back against the wall.

"It's only going to look like you beat my ass. You couldn't beat me in a fair fight if you tried." Matt said before taking a drink of his water. "Besides, if you did, Jeff here, would put the Twist of Fate on you faster than you could use the RKO."

"Impossible. You know that I am the far better athlete. Besides, I look better." Randy said with s mug look on his face.

"Jeff is way better looking than you. I mean come on, just look at him." Matt looked over at his younger brother with hungry eyes. If he wasn't beautiful, nothing else could be.

"Shut up Matt. You're making me blush, you fag." Jeff said playfully hitting his brothers arm. He wanted nothing more than to jump his brother right there. To strip him down and ravish his body. But if Orton caught onto them, the world would know by midnight.

"You two crack me up. I'm glad you're back, Matt. How about this… we just improvise the shoot? I know you'll do great and of course I will be fantastic. What do you say?" Randy pulled himself out of the booth and looked back at Matt for an answer.

"Sounds good. Come get me before Jeff's match and we'll get ready." Matt said.

"Alright, you gonna be in his dressing room?" Randy asked. He received a nod from Matt and went on his way.

Matt turned to Jeff with a look full of lust. "We've got a little while. What do you say we go back to your dressing room and have a little fun?" He put his hand on Jeff's thigh and inched it upwards.

"Sounds good let's go." Jeff hurried out of the booth and was nearly to the door when Matt made his way out.

**Later that night…**

It was Jeff Hardy against Santino Marella. Santino had Maria along at ringside. Jeff had Santino right where he wanted him. He screamed at the crowd, asking if they were ready for a Swanton Bomb. The arena filled with cheers as Jeff climbed the ropes.

"JEFF! Hey Jeff!" Randy Orton yelled on the Titontron. "I bet you fell all good with your momentum and everything. It's too bad you're gonna have to ring in the New Year bringing your brother Matt to the Emergency Room, huh?" Orton looked down at the ground and pulled up a hurt looking Matt Hardy. "Cause I kicked him where his appendix used to be. And that's not the only place I'm gonna kick him." Matt was coughing and trying to pull himself up using Randy.

Jeff stood on the edge of the ring watching helplessly as his brother was kicked in the side of the head. Jim Ross was disgusted by Orton's actions. Randy lingered over Matt's limp body and hissed. By this time Jeff had jumped off the ring and started running towards the backstage area. Santino is left in the ring with time to recover. Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler are talking, hoping that Matt's okay. The referees and trainers have finally made it to Matt and Randy has left and is nowhere to be seen.

Jeff's screams echo throughout the arena. "Where's my brother? Matt! Matt! Matt!" He finally reaches Matt's frozen body and kneels down next to him. He's so scared that he can't even finish a sentence. More trainers arrive to check on his brother. Jeff is frustrated that there's nothing he can do. He is slightly pulled back by the referee and takes a stand in the back trying to calm down before the camera cuts to commercial.

"Alright and cut! That was great guys. You can get up now, Matt." The cameraman said.

"Hey Matt, you alright? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Randy said stepping out from behind the curtain. He extended his hand to help Matt up from the floor.

"No no I'm okay. You did kinda pull my hair a little bit too hard but it's ok. I think I'll pull through." Matt joked, grabbing Orton's hand.

"Why don't we go out and grab a bite to eat after this? Call a bunch of the guys and just hang out before the rest of us have to go to the next city?

"That sounds like fun. Are you up to it Matt?" Jeff asked excitedly while putting his arm around Matt's shoulders.

"Yeah, I could use something to eat. Call the guys, I'm going to go take a shower. I've got Orton's sweat all over me." Matt said as he grabbed his shirt off the ground and started heading towards the showers.

"I could use a shower too. I hope this isn't the smell of an Italian Stallion." Jeff said. He was joined in laughter by Randy and a few of the crew. "Just send someone to get us when ya'll are ready." Jeff started walking in the direction that Matt had. He was sure that this time they wouldn't be interrupted. Earlier they didn't get through so much as getting their shirts off before people started knocking on the door. He was going to have Matt this time, after seeing him run around with his shirt off it was enough to tease him. He felt a twitch in his pants and they started to feel awful tight. Jeff opened the door to the showers and walked in. There before him stood a completely naked Matt Hardy.

"It's about time you got here." Matt said as he pushed Jeff back into the door. I've been waiting too long for this. He kissed Jeff's lips with an almost bruising force. His hands were fumbling with Jeff's pants as Jeff's were trying to get his shirt off. In mere seconds Jeff was as naked as himself. He pulled Jeff back to the bench and started to lay down pulling Jeff on top of him.

"No wait." Jeff said. "Not this time."

"Wait? What the hell, Jeff? Just seconds ago you were already to jump my bones. Now you want to wait? Dammit." Matt said frustrated. He'd been waiting all day and now Jeff wants to wait some more.

"No, I'm not saying no to sex. Matt, I want it to be different this time. I'm just saying that I'd like to change it up a bit." Jeff grabbed Matt's hands and pulled him up. They were now face to face. He watched the emotions play out on Matt's face before saying two words. "Take me."

Matt was shocked. "You mean you want me to top? You've never asked me that before, are you sure?" Matt pulled Jeff's body closer to him. He felt their erections sliding against one another. He loved the feeling of Jeff's body close to him.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, I don't know if your ass can take anymore after what I did to it earlier. Take me, baby. I need this as bad as you do." Jeff reached down and wrapped his long fingers around the both of them. "I love you."

Matt quivered at the touch. "I love you too." He pushed Jeff down to the bench he had just been on and lifted his legs slightly. Matt lowered himself to the puckered entrance and licked the soft skin.

Jeff's whole body tensed at the sensation of Matt's tongue on him. He laced his fingers into Matt's hair and tightened his grip when he felt Matt's finger slide inside of him. "Damn Matty." He said in between breaths. It had been a while since he'd felt this sensation and it hurt slightly. Jeff relaxed his muscles to allow Matt better access. He must be stretched enough because Matt moved out of his reach and the hardened member was now prepared to fill him. Jeff nodded in approval and was greeted by the painful pleasure of his brother's thick cock sliding into his body.

"God you're so tight. Damn babe. I don't know if I can move." Matt struggled to move without forcing himself into an early orgasm.

"It's ok. Just take your time." Jeff said. He took deep breaths trying not to force Matt to move before he was ready. Jeff locked his fingers with Matt's looked into his eyes waiting for the sensations to continue.

Matt pulled himself backward slowly, feeling every inch of Jeff's cavity cave in on him. He moaned as he pushed back deep into his waiting lover. He had started a rhythm and kept to it. The sight of Jeff's body below him was enough to make him cum. It wasn't long before they both started cussing out their frustrations. "Dammit Jeff. I'm gonna cum, baby."

"Harder please." When Jeff was given his request he barely contain himself. Every time Matt pumped inside of him his prostate was grazed and it sent jolts of electricity through his entire being. "Oh god, Matty. Oh fuuuuuck." Jeff's cock exploded, his cum spilling all over him and his lover.

"Jeffro!!" Matt screamed as he came deep inside of Jeff. His body fell on top of his brother's making it hard for both of them to breathe. Matt pulled himself out of and off of Jeff's body. "Come on, we need to take a shower before the guys come to get us."

"Help me up." Jeff grabbed a hold of Matt and balanced himself. "I'll race you to the showers." Jeff said before giving Matt as chance to agree. It was just like when they were kids, goofing off. They both headed into the showers to get cleaned off and ready for the night.

"Oh my god." A voice whispered. He had seen everything. He was hoping to come in to talk to Matt without Jeff but when the older brother started stripping he just hid behind some lockers and watched. Matt sure was beautiful. It was unfair that he was now taken and by his brother of all men. This is the kind of information that you don't know how to talk about. You don't speak of this type of thing out loud. He needed to get out of here. He could still smell Matt's scent and it was driving him wild. He walked quietly out of the locker room only to bump into someone.

"Adam. What were you doing in there? Isn't Matt supposed to be in there?" Randy asked looking curiously at his friend.

"Umm yeah he's in there but I think you should give him a minute. He's still in the shower." Adam replied. He walked away from the area hoping to find somewhere to think.

His dear friend and once partner wasn't acting quite like himself. _Maybe he shouldn't be left alone._ "Hey Adam! You wanna come with us to the diner down the street? A bunch of us are grabbing a bite to eat before we leave." Randy questioned.

"Yeah, sure why not? Can I ride with you? I took a cab here." Adam said. Maybe he could think better if he had a full stomach.

"Of course. We leave in 15 minutes. Just meet me outside in the back parking lot. That's where a lot of us are meeting up. So I'll see you then?" Orton waited for Adam's answer but only received a thumbs up. He turned around and knocked on the locker room door. "Hey, you guys ready?" Right then he door opened and in front of him stood two clean and dressed Hardy's. "Alright then. Let's go meet up with the rest of the guys." The three WWE superstars headed on out for the night.

**Ok, I need reviews for sure on this one. Where do you want it to go with Adam? I have a few ideas that I'm for sure on but a few I'm not. Let me know what you think about him appearing more in the future. And for those of you waiting on Emily's grand entrance... next chapter my dears.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your lovely comments and reviews. It always helps me write to know what you think abotu the story.**

**I hadn't planned on writing the next chapter so early but my social life has come to a small halt now that no one has money to go out. Damn economy. So I'm stuck at home writing for you fine folks. The Reid Team and I discussed a little about M.. we've given her an odd name, something embarrassing but still usable. Now, enjoy.**

**After eating at the diner…**

"it was good seeing you again, Matt. Let us know when you're coming back and we'll do this again." Randy said as he patter the older hardy's shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Jeff. Night everybody." Randy strolled away from the group to his rental where Adam was waiting on him.

Matt had shaken hands and given hugs to all of the guys except Adam. Adam had been really awkward all night. Even Randy had said something. Matt would catch Adam stealing glances of himself and Jeff before he'd look at the table. _What could possibly be wrong with him? Is he having some personal issues or what?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Jeff saying his name. "Huh?" I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He questioned his brother.

"I said 'Hurry up and get in the car.' Your plane leaves soon and we still have to get to the airport." Jeff ran around to the other side of the car and hopped in. He didn't realize how late it was while he was in the diner. If only he had looker at his watch earlier.

"Oh shit." Matt said. He climbed into the passenger seat just as Jeff had put the car in reverse. He pulled the safety belt across him and latched it.

"Come on.." Jeff said waiting on the red light to change. He didn't have to wait long and soon he was cruising down the interstate.

"Hey Jeff?" Matt looked over to make sure his brother was listening. "Do you think he knows about us?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" Jeff asked slightly afraid to know.

"Adam. Do you think he knows? I mean, you saw him tonight. That's not him. He's cocky, confident, and he never shuts up. Did you notice that he barely spoke at all? That man in the diner was scared of something." Matt fiddled with his fingers. "I think he knows."

"You're just being paranoid. No one knows about us. We've been careful." Jef said, reaching for Matt's hand. "You have nothing to worry about." He pulled his lover close and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Nothing to worry about."

Matt calmed down slightly at the feeling of Jeff's hand caressing his own. He watched the cars going by faster now. Jeff had finally reached the airport and pulled up to the entrance. "I love you, Jeffro." Matt hugged his brother tight but refused to let him go.

"I love you too Matty." Jeff kissed Matt once again, only this time on the cheek. "We have an audience." They both pulled back from the embrace and with sad eyes and said goodbye. Matt had pulled his bag out of the backseat and into his lap. Jeff watched as he played with the leather strap on it. "Text me when you get home so I know you're okay."

Matt laughed and patted his brother's cheek. "Look who's being overprotective. I will. See you at the New Years party. Call me, every day."

"I will." Jeff said as he watched Matt climb out of the car and shut the door. Within seconds, Matt was out of sight. Jeff sighed, he didn't want to be away from Matt but he knew that Beth would take care of him. Besides, someone was going to help keep the house clean. Maybe she and Matt would become friends. Then he wouldn't be so lonely in the house.

**Early the next morning…**

'I made it home safe. Beth is here to pick me up. Love, Matt' Matt pressed send. Jeff was probably asleep right now, he'd get the text when he woke up. Matt deposited his cell phone into his pocket and started walking to where Beth was standing. She was with some woman who seemed so familiar. She was tall, maybe 5'9" or so. Long brown hair that was braided down her back and a figure that would make an hourglass jealous. If her pants were any tighter she wouldn't be able to sit down. The shirt she was wearing was unbuttoned at the top, exposing her cleavage. She was beautiful, that's for sure.

Beth hugged Matt when he approached. "Matt, I want you to meet M." Matt's face looked a little confused. "Like the letter." She directed her attention to the lady next to her. "M, you already know who he is." Beth pushed her closer to Matt. "Now don't be shy. You're going to be spending a lot of time at his place so being shy won't do."

"It's nice to meet you." Matt said extending his hand. She quickly took it and gave a small squeeze. Maybe she'd open up to him once they got to know each other a little better.

"I've met you before. At City Limits. The night Jeff and Shane decided to ride the bull together. Is any of this ringing a bell to you?" M said casually hoping he at least remembered her a little. She watched as memories flashed past Matt's eyes.

"I thought you looked familiar… but 'M' just doesn't…" Matt said before being cut off.

"Don't tell anyone but it's really Emilyssa. My mother wanted something different. I went by Emily until Beth gave me the nickname." M said .

"Emily, see now that sounds familiar. Emilyssa, huh? Was yo…" Matt was stopped by the young woman's hand in his face.

"And before you ask no she wasn't on drugs. I get asked that too much." M was now getting defensive. It was okay for people to diss her but when they started in on the family, she got furious.

"I wasn't gonna ask that. I was gonna ask if you were the chick that started dancing on the table to that Britney Spears song. That was some pretty fine dancing." Matt said with a wink.

Beth watched M look down at her shoes and study them as if they were the most amazing things. "Matt you embarrassed her." Beth punched Matt in the shoulder before turning her attention back to her friend. "M, I'm sorry about Matt. He didn't mean anything by it."

"It was one time and no one can forget it. "I had never been that drunk before, I didn't know what I was doing." M said while putting her hands in her pockets.

"How about some breakfast? My treat. Anything you want." Matt suggested. He hadn't meant to hurt the girls feelings. Maybe buying her breakfast would make up for it.

"Well I could use some food." M said looking up at Matt.

"Great it's settled. I know this great little diner down the road. Let's go." Matt put his arms over the shoulders of the two women and all but dragged them to the exit.

**A few hours later…**

Come to find out, M and Matt had more in common than Beth had originally thought. The two were currently in the backseat of her car discussing favorite foods when she pulled into Matt's driveway.

"Ok. Guilty pleasure and you can only name one." Matt said.

"Only one? Ok, lemme think… oh I got it. Cheesecake. I could eat cheesecake every single day." M said proudly. She was happy that they were getting along.

"That's my favorite too. I bet you're a blueberry cheesecake girl, aren't you?" The look on her face gave her away. "I knew it. I just knew it." Matt said. "Hey Beth, you wanna get in on the debate? Which is the best, strawberry or blueberry?"

"Chocolate. It tastes far better than both of those. Now if you don't mind getting out of my car, I woke up early to go get some wild madman from the airport. I want to go back to bed." Beth said from the front seat.

"Fine, be like that." Matt moved up closer to the front seat and kissed Beth's cheek. "Thanks for the ride home." Matt grabbed from the front seat and pulled himself out of the car. "You coming, M? Or are you going back with Beth?"

"Well I thought I'd just go back with her. My truck is at her place." M said unsure why Matt had ask.

"I thought you could stay here with me. We could finish talking, I'd give you a tour of the house, maybe play some pool or something." Matt really wanted her to stay. She was becoming a close friend in the short time he had known her. She was like Jeff in the female form. "Come on, you know you want to." Matt pleaded.

"Well, ok. Can you take me over to Beth's house later to pick up my truck?" M asked.

"Of course. Now come on, it's getting cold standing out here." Matt grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. "I'll see you later Beth." He waved as she drove away. "So what would you like to do first?"

**So what did you think? She seems likable enough... right? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating this story. I've almost lost all of my inspiration for it. I've been watching the Twist of Fate DVDs all day in hopes of getting it back together. I'm sorry that his chapter isn't exactly fantastic but it's the only thing I could pull out of my head on such short notice. I'll do what I can to write more but I'll need your help. The Reviews and the PMs really do help me decide where to go with the story, so let me know what you think.**

Beth was awakened by her cell phone vibrating on her night stand. She had just fallen asleep a few minutes before and was more than a little pissed. She grabbed the phone just before it fell to the florr. As she flipped the object open she screamed. "You better be dying , Matt!"

"Sweetie?"

Beth fumbled the phone and sat up straight. "Jeff, baby, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Matt." She rubbed her eyes hard trying to wake herself up.

"Did you pick him up at the airport?"

"Yeah, I did. I just got home a few minutes ago and was trying to go back to sleep." Beth snuggled back into her blankets. Her pillow still smelled of Jeff's sweet scent.

"I'm sorry for waking you. You're too sleepy to talk. Call me back when you wake up, okay? I'm gonna call Matt for a few minutes. I just wanted to make sure ya'll got home okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Everything's fine. He was breathing just fine when I dropped them off earlier."

"Them? Who's them?"

"Oh I took M with me. She going to be Matt's new housekeeper."

"M? As in Emily? You can't be serious baby. The girl is crazy especially when she's drunk."

"Come on now. She's really a nice girl. And she's as clean as it comes. She'll be a great help to Matt. They were already hitting it off when I left them. You never know, she might just be the one to help Matt get his mind off that guy? Matt said he'd bring her back over here to pick up her truck." Beth yawned but shook her head trying to stay awake.

"Baby why don't you go back to sleep now? I'll talk to you later ok?

"Ok. I love you, Jeff."

"I love you too. Now go to bed. Sweet dreams."

With that Beth closed her phone and placed it back on the night stand. Her last thought were of Matt and M. They'd make a cute couple. She could almost guarantee that M was working her magic on the elder Hardy at this very moment.

**Down the road…**

"I win! I win I win I win. I told you there was no way you could beat me." M did a little victory dance in the basement.

"Ok, ok. I now pronounce you queen of the Mrs. Pac Man arcade game." Matt said bowing to the victor.

"What do I win? Do I get a crown for it?" M did a mock pose of Beth Phoenix, much to the delight of her opponent.

"I'm afraid I have no crown to give thee, my lady. How about, for 1 hour, your wish is my command? I'll be at your beck and call." Matt stood up from his position on the floor. They had both started drinking the second they walked in the door and saying he was a bit unstable was an understatement. "Is that to your liking?"

M started to laugh at her new friend. He sure was perfect. "You really know how to make me laugh, Matthew Hardy. I'll take you up on your word about being my slave for an hour. But not today. I think the both of us are going to fall over if we don't find somewhere to lay down. What do you say we take a nap before you take me back to Beth's?" She wrapped her arm around the strong torso in front of her and walked with him closer to the couch.

"A nap does sound good. You can stay here for the night if you want to though. I've got plenty of room. Then in the morning we can go visit my dad. He's watching Lucas for me." Matt threw himself onto the couch and patted the spot next to him for M to sit next to him.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be any trouble." M scooted closer to Matt and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Of course it's no trouble. I'd love for you to stay." Matt shifted to get comfortable but it was no use. He couldn't sleep like this. "Hold on a second." Matt turned his body so that he could stretch his legs out on the couch. He pulled M's body onto his own and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very much so." M sighed and laid her head on Matt's strong chest. "Can I ask you something personal?" She looked up to see Matt staring back at her. "Why are you single, Matty?"

Matt tried to hide the shock on his face. No one called him Matty but Jeff. He'd let it slip this time. "I don't know. I guess girls just can't handle me." He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Hmm honestly, I'd kill to have a man like you. You've made me happier in one day than most people can in a whole week." M stretched up and gave Matt an innocent peck on the lips. " I wouldn't give up someone as wonderful as you. Good night Matt."

Matt didn't hear those last few words… he was too busy thinking about his brother. Jeff was hours away. This was the first night he hadn't talked to Jeff before bed since that night. He missed his brother and felt terribly guilty that he hadn't spoken to him today. He'd call first thing in the morning.

**Thousands of miles away…**

"Hey Jeff."

Jeff turned around to acknowledge the presence of his friend. "What can I do for ya Randy?" Jeff asked as he was getting ready to hit the button to the hotel elevator.

"A few of us guys were going to get a drink in the hotel's bar. Want to join us?" Randy questioned.

"Well I was gonna go on up to bed but I guess a drink wouldn't be too bad. Let me take my stuff up to my room and then I'll come down to join ya'll, okay?" Jeff turned back towards the elevator as the doors opened. He was stopped by a hand pulling his arm back.

"Jeff are you okay? You haven't exactly been yourself today?" Randy looked genuinely worried. "Is there something bothering you? You're not back on the drugs are you?"

"No no. It's nothing like that. I'm clean, really I am. It's just… it's Matt. I've called him all day and he never answered his phone. That's not like him." Jeff hung his head in fear that something could have happened to his beloved brother. "I'm just worried."

"I'm sure Matt's fine. Even if something did happen, your girlfriend or dad would have called you. Maybe he's just resting. You know how hard he is to get out of bed if he doesn't need to." Randy patted the older man's shoulder and smiled. "Go on and put your stuff in your room. The guys and I will wait for you." Randy watched as Jeff left in the elevator before he pulled out his phone. He searched his contacts for Matt's number and pushed call. He waited a few seconds only to be greeted by Matt's voicemail. "Hey Matt. It's me Randy. I was just calling to check up on ya. Wanted to make sure I didn't kick you too hard. Ha ha. Give me a call back when you get this. See ya." Randy closed his phone and made it only a few feet before his phone rang. "Hey Matt. That was awful quick."

"Matt? Randy it's me Adam."

"Oh hey brother. Sorry about that. I was trying to get a hold of Matt right before you called. What are you doing? Did Smackdown go well?" Randy was in the hotel bar now. He took a seat at a table in the back.

"Oh it was good as usual. As good as it can be for the biggest heel on the show. You know how that goes."

"Yeah. Just a second." Randy told the waitress what he wanted to drink and watched her walk away. "But just think, WrestleMania is coming soon. Working with Mark is a great honor. You should be proud you were chosen."

"Oh I am. I'm really excited about it. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Last night, I saw something and I'm not sure what to think about it. It's caught me off guard."

"Go on." Randy saw Jeff walk into the bar and order a drink. He motioned for Jeff to join him at the table.

"When you saw me coming out of the hardy locker room last night, I wasn't in there to get them. I had wanted to talk to Matt. I was about to approach him when he started taking off his clothes."

"And you watched him? Why didn't you just leave?" The waitress made her way back to Randy with his drink just as Jeff sat down.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to leave but just imagine what he would think if he saw me walk out of the locker room while he was naked. He hates me enough as it is. So I just hid behind the lockers. He was so beautiful, Randy. You can't even imagine."

"And I'm trying not to." It wouldn't be long before the other guys came in. He needed to get off the phone. "Can you speed this up a little bit? A few of the guys and I are going to have some drinks."

"Ok ok. I was just waiting on his to go to the shower so I could sneak out but he was waiting on someone. God Randy, Matt's gay!"

"You don't know that for sure. Where's your proof?" Randy casually sipped his drink and held up a finger to tell Jeff he wouldn't be much longer.

"I watched him have sex with a guy!"

Randy almost spit out his drink all over the youngest Hardy and tried his hardest to hold it back without choking. "Are you joking with me?"

"No I'm as serious as cancer. But Randy what the hell am I supposed to do now? He's obviously into men but damn this man is… I never thought I'd say this. He's fucking Jeff!"

Randy didn't say anything for what seemed like years. He just held eyes with the man sitting across from him. Jeff's smile disappeared instantly. "Umm Adam I need to go now. I'll call you later okay? And uh don't say anything about this… to anyone. I, I gotta go." Randy closed his phone, never loosing eye contact with Jeff.

Jeff couldn't possibly imagine who that was on the phone or what was said but he knew it involved him. And he knew it was bad. "Umm what was that about?"

"I think you already know, don't you?" Randy finished the drink in one gulp and motioned over to the waitress for another.

Jeff hung his head shamefully. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"How long has this been going on?" Randy's serious tone was slightly frightening.

"Just a few days." The silence was almost deafening. "Please say something, Randy."

"What could I possibly say? This is… god Jeff, this is fucking insane. Do you realize what you're doing is in-"

"Incest? You think I don't know that? Do you really think I could be that stupid?" Jeff's anger was boiling.

"You're obviously stupid enough to sleep with him." Randy fired back.

"I love him." Jeff could feel the tears trying to push past his lids. He knew this would happen. He should have stopped this days ago. No, he never should have started it.

"Look Jeff. This is serious stuff. I don't know how to react to this type of information. But I can tell you that I won't tell anyone and neither will Adam."

"Adam won't tell anyone? Then how the fuck did you find out? You think I could really trust that asshole?" Jeff stood to leave and was already pulling out money to cover his drink.

"Sit down. You're gonna make a scene. Just listen to me." Randy waited until Jeff was positioned back in his seat before he finished. "I don't think I need to tell you that Adam is in love with your brother. Adam has good intentions he just doesn't go about them in the best way. He won't do anything that he thinks will hurt his chances of gaining Matt's trust. So don't worry, Adam won't say anything."

"I still don't trust him. But I trust you. If you give me your word that not even one word of this will get out, I'll believe you." Jeff watched as the other wrestlers made their way into the bar. "I'm gonna go try to get some sleep. Bye Randy."

"Bye Hardy. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe we can work out together or something." Randy watched as the young Hardy walked away with his head down. Randy's table soon begin to fill up as he was greeted with smiles and handshakes from the other wrestlers.

"Hey Orton. What's eating Jeff?" Said a smiling Paul Levesque.

"Huh? Oh he's just worried about Matt. He's been trying to call him all day and he never answered the phone." Randy didn't want to say what was really bothering him. He couldn't betray the trust of the man that he'd be wrestling for the next few weeks. That's pretty much suicide. Especially with how Jeff wrestles.

"That's not like Matt. You know he never goes anywhere without that stupid phone attached to his ear. " replied Paul.

"No you know what it is, don't you? Matt's found him a nice little piece of meat to occupy his bed for the night. Even when he's sick he's never down." Said the loudmouth, Ken Anderson. He lifted his glass to make a toast. "To Matt Hardy. For getting some ass on this cold winter night."

Glasses clinked and there were cheers but Randy just sat there in his corner drinking down his alcohol. The burn helped him to forget the news he had just been bombarded with.

**So, there are two people who know the Hardy secret. Can the boys trust them with the information? Or will someone get hurt? And what about Matt? He'll be spending an awful lot of time with his new friend. How will Jeff react to that? Don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so it didn't take too long for me to get this one out. I kinda thought up a little twist to add to the next chapter. I'll probably start writing it tonight or in the morning. This one isn't exactly a filler but it isn't the most important chapter either. **

When M heard a familiar ringtone blasting throughout the room she immediately sat up. She turned to see her cell phone lighting up on the pool table. She ran over to answer it before it woke the sleeping Hardy. "Hello?"

"It's about damn time! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling over and over."

"I'm so sorry about that, Beth. I was asleep." M rubbed her eyes and looked around for a clock. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon! Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought Matt was bringing you here to pick up your truck and when I saw it still sitting in my driveway I got nervous. I've been calling for hours."

"I'm really sorry. We were just going to take a nap and I guess we were too comfortable." M looked over at the man still asleep on the couch. "He's really cuddly, ya know."

"You mean to tell me that you managed to get Matt Hardy in bed in just a matter of hours?"

"Oh no, we didn't have sex." M smiled at the thought of making love to her long time crush. "We were tired after all the games and the alcohol. We just fell asleep on the couch down here."

"Oh I see. Well, in a way, I'm glad you didn't sleep with him yet. We want him to think of you as more than just a good time. I need him to want you more than he wants Jeff. Can you do that for me?"

"I can. Now just quite pressuring me and let me work it. I can't think with you in my head." M could feel the after effects of the alcohol working into her brain. "I gotta go. I think I'm going to throw up. I'll call you later." M closed her phone and ran to bathroom as fast as she could. It was only seconds until she emptied everything in her stomach into the toilet. She tried catching her breath but was leaning her head back over before she knew it.

"I know that sound." Matt had woken up when he heard her run out of the room. He reached down and pulled the hair out of M's face and held it back for her. "I should have known better that to think you could keep up with me." He used his other hand to rub her back and soon she was back to normal.

"I'm sorry about that. I really thought I could hold it all down." With Matt's help she stood up and wet a small washcloth. She wiped her mouth clean and quickly washed the rest of her face. She reached for the towel in Matt's hand but he stopped her.

"Here, let me get that." Matt wiped away the little water droplets sitting on her face. He stopped and studied the attractive girl. "You have such beautiful eyes. They're not blue but they aren't green either. They look almost…"

"Aqua." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, aqua." Matt was temporarily lost in her eyes and had to shake his head free of the thoughts. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up and go get some breakfast. I need to pick up Lucas from Dad's anyway." He put his arm around her and walked with her upstairs.

"Matt I don't have any clean clothes with me. I mean my pants are ok but my shirt still smells like vodka." M could smell the alcohol on her shirt without even lifting it to her nose.

"You can wear one of mine. It'll be a bit big on you but we're just going to my Dad's and back. I'm pretty sure he's not going to care." Matt stopped outside the bathroom. "I'll go and get you a new shirt, you just go ahead and get in the shower. I'll be right back."

"Ok." M watched as Matt disappeared and headed upstairs to his bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and proceeded to undress. _Oh no. My bra smells like vodka too. There's no way Matt would have an extra bra for me to wear. What am I going to do? _M went ahead and finished stripping down. She had just wrapped a towel around her when Matt knocked on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Matt asked with his head on the door. When she said yes he slowly opened the door to see her standing there with only a towel hiding her gorgeous body. "Oh sorry. Here's a shirt. It's a little tight on me so it won't be too big on ya. Anything else you need?" He asked.

"Actually… oh my god, this is embarrassing. My bra smells too. Is there anything we can do? I doubt you'd have one lying around here… you wouldn't, would you?" M looked at the floor to hide her blushing cheeks.

"No I don't have any bras. You could wrap them or something. Otherwise we'd have to wash your bra and I don't think I have anything I can wash with pink." Matt said looking at the discarded bra in the floor.

"Matt!" M said sternly. "I can't believe you." She thought of her options and maybe being wrapped wasn't too bad. "Could you help me with the wrapping? I don't know if I could do it by myself."

"Yeah I guess so. It's just like taping up someone's ribs… only higher up. I'm gonna go ahead and take my shower. Just wait for me in the living room when you're done and I'll help." Matt left the room feeling a bit more dirty than he did when he entered. M's skin had a glow to it that only enhanced her beauty. And now he'd have to touch her… while she was topless. He needed a shower and it needed to be a cold one.

**After M's shower…**

M had dried off and put her pants on and pulled Matt's shirt over her head. She was waiting on Matt to come downstairs and wrap her. She'd knocked on his door and asked how much longer it would be. He'd told her he'd be down in just a minute. Just then Matt's home phone started to ring.

"Hey M? Would you get that for me? It might be my dad." Matt yelled from upstairs.

"OK!" M yelled back. She got off the couch and made her way over to the still ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"This is M. Who's this?" M felt uncomfortable talking to this man. She knew his voice and knew right away who it was.

"Where's Matt?"

"He's upstairs getting dressed. Do you want me to have him give you a call back?" M asked.

"Why hasn't he been answering the phone? I've called him a million times in the last 2 days. What have you done to him?"

M jumped a little at the anger in Jeff's voice. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you. We just woke up about an hour ago. I haven't heard the phone ring but I can have him call you back when he…"

"No, don't bother. I don't want him to have to take the time out of fucking you to call his worried brother."

With that there was a click. M just stood there with a shocked look on her face. She wasn't lying. She hadn't heard the phone ring even once since she had been in the house.

"Who was that?" Matt said walking into the room. He saw M just a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He saw the look on M's face and felt horrible. "I'm sorry sweetie. Really, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's not that. It… Jeff called." M answered plainly.

Matt cringed. He had meant to call Jeff as soon as he woke up but he heard M getting sick in the bathroom. "I'll call him back later."

"He said not to. He sounded pretty angry at me." M hung her head. She was just trying to help her best friend keep her long time boyfriend and now she'd been yelled at by him. She started to rethink getting in the middle of this whole thing.

"What did he say?" When M still hadn't looked up at him, he lifted her chin with his index finger. "Tell me what he said."

"He told me that he didn't want you to have to take the time to stop fucking me just so you could call him." M could feel the pain in her head getting stronger. "I never said anything, Matt. He just started jumping to conclusions and then he hung up." She felt herself being wrapped in the warmth of Matt's arms.

"It's ok. He just needs time to cool down. I'll call him later tonight. Now come on, let's get you wrapped up." Matt lead her over to the couch so she could sit down. Now let me know if you feel uncomfortable or you just want me to stop, okay?"

M took a deep breath and lifted the hem of Matt's shirt to just above her breasts. "I trust you. Go ahead."

Matt let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He took the wrap and began at her side. He felt M shudder underneath his touch. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I've been touched." M admitted. She loved the feeling of Matt's fingers sliding against her skin. She giggled lightly as Matt brushed her ribs. "Sorry. I'm ticklish there."

"Where? Here?" Matt asked as he gently grabbed her rib cage.

"Yes there." M tried to move away from Matt but couldn't move under his strength. "Oh god Matt. Please? Let me go!" She screamed as she squirmed around on the couch.

Matt continued his torture on his new friend and now had her whole body covered with his. When he finally stopped tickling her and she finally stopped screaming, Matt had a funny feeling building up in his stomach. He was looking down at this beautiful women with her shining eyes glaring back at him. When he realized that he was on top of her he quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Could you just finish wrapping me?" M could feel the heat between them and felt completely aroused from having his body cover hers. And thoughts of not helping Beth vanished from her mind. She was going to have Matt. It didn't matter what she'd have to do to have him.

**Thousands of miles away…**

"Jeff? Jeff can you hear me?" Randy had been trying to get the older man's attention for a while now and was still unsuccessful. "Come on Jeff. I know you're in there. Just unlock the door and let me in." Randy pounded on the hotel door again. "Jeff! Open the damn door!"

"You're making a scene. Go away!" Jeff yelled from inside the room.

"I'm not going away. Come on Jeff. I need to know you're okay. Come open the door." Randy heard footsteps approaching from behind him and when he saw who it was he moved away.

"Move." The big man entered the key card into the lock and a green light came on. He fixed his suit and opened the door and walked in followed by Randy. The two men saw Jeff hunkered down next to the bed. A few beer bottles were scattered around the room. "Hardy!" The man's voice was stern and forceful.

Jeff immediately stood to his feet. He was still hung over but managed to keep his balance. "Yes Vince?"

"When someone is knocking at your door for over 20 minutes, open the damn door." He then turned to Randy. "And you, never time just go down and get the key to his room. Next week, you two are rooming together so I don't have to go through this aggravation again." With that, Vince walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Look what you did. Now Vince is mad at both of us." Randy said moving over to sit on the bed.

"Me? If you hadn't been pounding on my door none of this would have happened." Jeff said defensively. His head was starting to hurt from where he stood up too quick. He flopped himself stomach down on the bed next to Randy with his hair falling all around his face.

"I guess next week we're going to be roomies huh?" Randy said calmly. He knew the younger Hardy must be hung over from all of the beer in the room.

"Ha. You'll find some way out of it. Just like you always do." Jeff tried to control his breathing. _In, out. In, out._

"Why do you think I want to find a way out of it? I might like having you as my roommate." Randy said. When he saw the look in Jeff's face he realized why he said it. "Jeff I'm doing my best not to judge you on that." He put his face in his hands. "This isn't something I've ever been faced with before. If you were just gay… that I could handle. Do you realize how many people I know that are gay?"

"But I'm not gay, Randy. I just have these feelings about one man." Jeff said in his defense.

"And that one man happens to be your older brother. Look Jeff, I'm worried about you. Did you drink all of these by yourself?" Randy knew his words were a bit harsh. He gently moved some of Jeff's hair away from his face and saw the tears that had silently fallen from his eyes. "Jeff I'm sorry. Come on. Don't cry on me."

Jeff sniffed away the tears and sat up. "Can you hand me my cigarettes?" He pointed over to the night stand.

Randy grabbed the objects in question and handed them to Jeff. "Mind if I have one too?" Jeff handed him one and they both stood and walked over to the balcony outside. The cold air instantly hit them with a wave of discomfort.

Jeff lit Randy's cigarette first and then his own. "I guess having you for a roommate won't be too bad. At least you don't mind me smoking." Jeff was actually happy that Randy was here with him. Since hearing that woman's voice earlier he hadn't been happy at all. He could perfectly envision his brother having his way with the little slut. He was broken from his thoughts when Randy put his arm around him.

"Come on. I'll get you lunch." Randy offered pulling Jeff in from the cold.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jeff laughed at the look on Randy's face. He felt the happy laugh run through his veins. "Oh god that was priceless. You should have seen the look on your face." Jeff had to hold his gut from the pain of the laughter. "Thanks man. I needed that. You still gonna buy me lunch?"

"Yeah, but you're paying the tip. Asshole." Randy said as he led Jeff out of the hotel room.

**Ok, so Matt is feeling something for M and we already know how she feels. But now Randy and Jeff are becoming closer friends. A few secrets will be let out in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I should warn ya'll that the next chapter will have a bit of smut in it. Just want to let you know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone. I know you've been waiting for this chapter and I hope it's as good as you hoped it will be.**

M petted Lucas in Matt's car while they were driving back to Beth's place. "I completely love your dad. He's great." M had just spent the last few hours with Matt and the Legend and had never had such a good time. Just as Matt had said, breakfast was there waiting on them. Gilbert had offered her a second plate full of goodies but she knew she couldn't fit much more into her stomach. "I thought I was going to die when he started telling jokes. Is he always like that?"

"Yep, that's the Legend. I think he liked you." Matt had just pulled into Beth and Jeff's driveway. "That's your truck?" Matt was eyeing the shiny black and white Chevy.

"That's my baby. Ain't she a beauty?" M stepped out of Matt's car being sure to leave Lucas in the front seat and made her way over to her truck. She ran her fingers along the side feeling the cold metal. She was startled when Matt turned up right next to her.

Up close Matt could see that the designs in the paint job were little white lilies. "Well it's definitely got a nice paint job. What is that, about a 9 inch lift?" Matt looked the truck over and noticed that the inside was white leather with pink embellishments and the two bucket seats carried the mark of a deep pink 'M'. "Did you do all of this?"

"Oh no, not all of it. She was a project of my father's and when he found out he had lung cancer he spent the rest of his days customizing her to fit my personality. She's a mix of about 6 different trucks. The most impressive thing is the engine. It's actually a Corvette engine. I don't know much about working on a truck, that was Daddy's job. I painted her up and came up with the idea for white and pink leather seats. She cost us a fortune but she's worth it." M rubbed her finger around one of the lilies as a way to distract herself from crying. "Daddy died almost a year ago."

"I'm so sorry. Does it hurt to talk about him?" Matt put his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't tell if the shaking was from remembering her father or from the cold air surrounding them.

M leaned into Matt's embrace and snuggled her face into his chest. "Not so much anymore. I didn't have anyone there for me when he died except Beth. She was my rock. I couldn't have made it without her."

"It seems Beth is always there when you need her. She was there for me after my breakup with Amy. She was the only woman I trusted for a while." Matt remembered all those times Beth would hold him close and tell him it would all be okay. He loved the woman. He wasn't in love with her of course but he certainly did love her.

"As much as I love standing here with you, I better get back to my apartment. I need to get some proper sleep in a proper bed. My back is killing me." M rubbed the small of her back. Sleeping on the couch was not her idea of comfort. "When do you want to get together again?" She unlocked the door to her truck and stepped inside.

Matt didn't think it was a good idea to have Jeff and M in the same place right now. He'd need to talk to Jeff first. If things went well with him he'd invite M to his New Year's Party on Saturday. "Well Jeff is coming home tomorrow and I don't think he's in the mood to see you right now. But how about Friday? I'll take you out to lunch. How's that sound?"

"That's good. Just call me and I'll give you directions to my place. Bye Matty. Thank you for the great time." M closed her door and started up the old truck. The truck roared like a lion as soon as the engine turned over. M smiled at the sound of her pride and joy and put the old truck into gear, driving back out of the Hardy property.

Matt opened the door to his car and scooted inside. He rubbed his hands together because they were still cold. Lucas came up to Matt and licked his cheek. 'Aww Lucas. Did you like M? Huh?" After a few more licks he sat the small dog back in the passenger seat and put his car in reverse. "I like her too."

**In a small restaurant a few hours later…**

"You mean to tell me that you didn't get a piece of that?" Randy was referring to the long legged beauty, Stacy Keibler.

"Nope. I didn't even try. Hell the only time I ever touched her was that time I smacked her ass on the ring apron." Jeff laughed. He'd been sitting in the same booth with Randy for hours now. After lunch earlier they both had been to a WWE autograph signing. In different malls of course. You can't have the champ and the contender in the same room in public. It sends the wrong image. This is why they had chosen this small little restaurant on the edge of town. The manager had given them a booth in the far end of the restaurant where fans couldn't see them. "She did have soft lips though."

"Oh I know. One of the better kissers of the divas. I haven't talked to her in a while. Maybe I'll give her a call and see how she's doing." Randy leaned back and stretched. "You ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah. I need to lay down on something soft. My back and shoulders are killing me." Jeff rubbed the tight space in between his shoulder blades.

Randy thought hard before making his offer. He didn't want to scare Jeff away. "I could give you a massage if you want. I'm good with my hands." He tried to read Jeff's face but it showed too many emotions at once. "But if it makes you uncomfortable that's okay. I can just call one of the WWE nurses."

Jeff was confused. Randy had just volunteered to touch him in an almost intimate way. "Well I could use a massage. Are you sure you're ok with it? I don't want you freaking out on me in the middle of the massage and leave me hangin'." Jeff stood up from his chair and stretched a bit longer than last time.

"Yeah of course. It wouldn't be the first time I'm given a guy a massage." Randy grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and proceeded to put it on as Jeff did the same. "But don't even think I'm going to give you a Happy Ending." He chuckled.

"Damn. I guess I was getting my hopes up." Jeff made his way out of the restaurant while Randy was paying the bill. He lit up his last cigarette and threw the empty pack away. He normally only smoked when he drank but he had been so stressed lately. First with the big push from the WWE and now with Matt. Randy had been a great distraction from his feelings for his brother. _If only Randy was gay, then I could get Matt out of my head._ Jeff smiled at his thought and let out a chuckle.

Randy joined Jeff outside near the car. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing. Besides, you might hit me if you knew." Jeff just kept on smiling. He started to wonder what Randy looked like naked. He had seen the younger man in his trunks that left little to the imagination. Randy was built like a god. He could easily imagine the two of them together. Hardened muscles flexing under his touch… Golden skin shining in the light. Either that brilliant smile or that devious smirk. _I bet he's hung like a horse._

"You're picturing me naked aren't you?" Randy's words made the young Hardy choke on the smoke from his last drag. "I knew it. That's the look that Samantha has on her face when she's mentally undressing me."

"That wasn't my original thought but it did work its way into my head." Jeff opened the passenger side door to Randy's rental car. When Randy got in he had a few questions for him. Starting with who the young man had been giving massages to.

"We need to find a convenience store. I'm out of cigarettes." Randy looked over at the smiling fool next to him. He is so beautiful when he smiles. _What the hell? I just thought Jeff was beautiful._

"Yeah me too. I saw one a few miles back. Just head towards the hotel and I'll show ya." Jeff turned the heater on just seconds after Randy started the car. "So uh, this guy, that you've given massages to before… who is he?" Jeff assumed Randy was going to say a friend or family member but the look on the younger man's face puzzled him. If Randy had given a massage to one of the guys from work he'd be more than interested to know why.

Randy sighed. He'd never told this to anyone before. But if anyone can get it, Jeff could. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well lately. I am trusting you with some serious information, the least you could do is trust me with the knowledge of who you've had you're hands on." Jeff saw how uneasy Randy was. He wouldn't be this nervous if it wasn't something big.

Randy sighed. Jeff was right. They needed to trust each other if they were going to be working together every night. Even more if they were going to be rooming together. Randy let out the name in a little whisper. "Paul."

If Jeff hadn't been listening intently he would have missed it. "Paul? As in Triple H, Paul?" Jeff took a minute to let it sink in. "I was expecting more along the lines of Adam. I heard ya'll were pretty close back in the Rated-RKO days."

"We were close, I mean, we ARE close. I've popped his back and rubbed his neck a couple of times but our relationship has never been like what Paul and I had." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He'd let out too much information.

"Relationship? Exactly what type of relationship did you have?" Jeff was now as curious as a cat. Maybe Randy opening up would do them both a little good. _If he and Paul… then maybe he would with me too._

"Oh look. It's the convenience store." Randy quickly pulled into the parking lot and in just a matter of seconds, Randy was out of the car and making a dash for the store. He ran back to the back of the store and into the Men's restroom. He needed to get away from Jeff and his questions. With the door shut behind him, Randy leaned against the wall. How could he possibly explain that he had been Paul's play toy? That he had done everything asked of him to get a higher position in the company he loved. Looks and talent can't get you everywhere. He then began to wonder what Jeff and Matt had done to make it. They were so young when they started wrestling. Jeff was just 16 when he first entered the WWE ring. Randy was quickly brought back to his senses when the door slung open. Standing in the doorway was a very concerned looking Jeff.

"Why did you avoid my question?" Jeff shut the door behind him and locked it. "Are you afraid to admit it to me or to yourself?" Jeff closed the space between himself and the young man in front of him. "I know first hand how Paul can be. Matt and I both know." Jeff ran his fingers down Randy's cheek. "I can help you forget about him."

Randy felt himself shiver under the gentle touch. His body was reacting before his brain. He pushed himself from the wall directly into Jeff's lips. The hunger in his kiss was quickly met by Jeff. His fingers wrapped in Jeff's colorful hair pulling him closer. Tongues battled behind the bruised lips. But before things got too out of hand, Jeff pulled away.

"Not here. If I have anything with you it will not be in some dirty gas station bathroom." Jeff calmed his breathing. When Randy nodded that he agreed, Jeff unlocked the bathroom door and casually walked out. He looked around and picked out some drinks for him and Randy. Randy was up at the register waiting on him.

"Here's some money for the cigarettes. I'm going to go start the car." With that said Randy left to do just that. Randy realized that he had forgotten to lock the car and had left the keys inside. Anyone could have stolen it while he and Jeff were inside. He grabbed the handle and jiggled it… it was stuck.

"Here." Jeff threw a set of keys directly into Randy's hands. "Ya know anyone could have stolen that car. I personally don't feel like calling a cab."

Randy fumbled with the keys and finally pushed the unlock button. He and Jeff scooted into the rental and put on their seat belts. Randy's head was spinning with questions. The most important one being 'How does Jeff feel about this?' Randy loved his wife. They were going to have a baby together. He couldn't just throw that away. But the throbbing in his pants was making him question his better judgment. "Jeff? What happened in there?"

Jeff cracked his window and lit a cigarette. "Just shut up and drive."

**Exactly 14 minutes later…**

Randy had his key card in his hand the second he got out of the elevator. Jeff already had his jacket and shirt off, leaving him in a tank and jeans. The two men walked casually towards Randy's room.

Various people passed them on their way to the end of the hall but only one of them stopped. Vince McMahon. "Glad to see you two are getting along now." Vince continued his path right by his employees. "You keep him straight, Randy." He called when he reached the elevator.

Jeff snickered at Vince's choice in words. _Straight._ "I'm about as far as you can get from straight right now. Open the damn door."

Randy did as told and no later than walking through the door was he pushed up against the wall. He felt his shirt being pulled from his body letting the chilled air of the hotel room hit his skin. The cold was quickly replaced with Jeff's warm chest as lips grazed his neck. Jeff's soft beard tickled him as Jeff's lips made their way to his ear. Randy was pulling at Jeff's belt, eager to free the man from his constricting pants. He could feel his own erection pushing against the soft cotton of his underwear begging to come out.

Jeff unbuckled Randy's jeans without any problems. He continued his assault on the younger man's neck and collarbone. Randy tasted so sweet on his lips. His pants were hanging around his ankles and he kicked his way out of them and pulled the tank top off at the same time. With Randy still pushed against the wall he lowered himself to his knees. He pulled the other man's pants off with ease and was pleased with the sight before him; A long, hard cock desperate for attention. He was right, Randy was well hung. His member was just as beautiful as the rest of his body. He wrapped both hands around the throbbing cock and began a slow, painful motion.

Jeff's hands were soft and smooth against Randy's member. He was slightly shocked when Jeff pushed him into his mouth. He thrust his head back against the wall and let out a sigh. He grabbed at Jeff's hair and pulled it loose from the ponytail. The colors draped down Jeff's neck coating it with shades of blonde and blue. The wet warmth of Jeff's mouth felt like heaven to Randy and he let out sweet moans of approval. He tried not to push too far for fear of making Jeff choke. He didn't know if Jeff had a bad gag reflex and wouldn't be able to fit his generous length. Before he could question anymore he felt his stomach bubbling up. If Jeff wasn't stopped soon, Randy would explode down his mouth. "Jeff." Randy exhaled. "I need you to stop for a second."

Jeff looked up from his position. "Do you not like it? "

"Oh no. I love it. I really do. But I don't want this to be all about me. I want to please you too." Randy slid down the wall and squatted directly at Jeff's level. "Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do for you?" Randy placed his hands on Jeff's shoulders and began a soft rubbing motion. Jeff moaned and leaned into him. "Damn you're tight. Come on; let's get you on the bed." Randy stood and reached out for Jeff's hand and pulled him up to his level. He led Jeff over to the bed where he sat on the edge. "Now go ahead and lay down and I'll get your back."

Jeff needed no further instruction and did as told. The bed alone did wonders but the second that he felt Randy's hands rub down his back he knew he was in for a treat. Randy's hands were magic against his taut muscles. Years of abuse were catching up to him and he was left with this constant pain. Randy straddled his ass and began to work on his lower back. Jeff's erection was beginning to grow painful with the sensations Randy was giving him. He felt the younger man's member pulsating against his skin.

Randy knew which muscles to work harder than others and was pleased when Jeff's body started to relax. His body was still aching but he felt pleasure with his cock gently rubbing against Jeff's firm buttocks. He wanted so badly to just slide inside the Hardy man and give him the best fuck he's ever had. But he knew Jeff's reputation. He might seem like one to take bottom but he was a dominant man. There was no way Randy would get to play top. Randy rubbed down Jeff's back but instead of rubbing back up he ran his small nails up his skin. Jeff's body tensed under his touch.

Jeff was going to need release soon. Randy had been pushing all of his buttons in just the right order. He was starting to get impatient. "Will you just fuck me already? I'm about to die down here." Jeff spoke with force and determination.

Randy was dumbfounded. Jeff was willing to take it? "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Jeff looked over his shoulder with a small smirk. "I said I'd help you forget about Paul. You can take it out on me. It's ok." Jeff pulled himself up from his stomach and rested on all fours. "But you better get to it before I change my mind."

Randy was not one to be told twice. With Jeff's ass right in front of him it couldn't be more obvious. The Legend Killer was going to prove him dominance. He sucked on his middle finger hoping to moisten it up enough to enter Jeff's tight hole. When he inserted the finger Jeff did his best to relax around him. Randy added another finger and began to stretch Jeff enough to be able to slide inside. Jeff's moans did nothing to control Randy's hardness. Without bothering with a third finger, Randy removed his hand and positioned his member in line with Jeff's entrance. He used his left hand to hold Jeff's hardened cock and his right to rub the small of Jeff's back. He pushed himself in slowly at first but when denied entry he pushed harder. In a second, his head was surrounded in Jeff's warmth. He felt a slight shudder from the body underneath him but there were no cries of pain so he continued.

Jeff tried to loosen his muscles as much as possible to make it easier on both him and Randy. As Randy slide further into him he moaned in pleasure. Randy kept his hand still on his cock causing him to fill up with more pressure but his other hand soothed his lower back from the pain he was about to endure. No doubt Randy was going to get rough. He was going to use Jeff's body for his revenge on Triple H for all of the humiliation he had suffered years ago. Randy must have given up on being patient with Jeff's body because he thrust himself deep into Jeff's entrance causing pain to shoot throughout his body.

Jeff was so tight around Randy's throbbing cock. With every thrust he felt more powerful. He fit nicely in the tight hole and moaned as he felt his heat rise. He wouldn't hurt Jeff like Paul used to hurt him. He wouldn't just toss him off to the side when he was through. Jeff was going to enjoy this as much as him. Randy started to pump his hand on Jeff's cock in rhythm with his trusts. Jeff pushed his body back against Randy's cock deepening the penetration. The hot pressure surrounding Randy's member was driving him insane. "Oh Jeff. Fucking, ahh." Randy screamed.

"Don't talk, Randy. Just fuck me. Harder. I know you can do better than this." Jeff pushed himself harder onto Randy and was greeted with more forceful thrusts and animal-like grunts. Randy had shifted slightly and was now plowing directly into Jeff's prostate. Jeff let out a deafening scream from the impact.

Randy had Jeff on the edge and he took advantage of it. He gripped the cock in his left hand tighter and pumped faster. Every move was matched with his hips and he soon felt Jeff beginning to shake. He wasn't far behind. In just two more seconds Jeff's body was violently shaking during his orgasm. Randy soon joined Jeff in his passionate screams. The feeling of Jeff's quickened pulse vibrated his cock and he spilt his seed into the broken body beneath him.

Jeff was almost limp but couldn't move away from Randy's body. He tried to lie down softly but the weight from both bodies was too much in his weakened condition. Randy fell with him and rested on his back while catching his breath. Randy soon moved off but didn't move far away. With his hand on Jeff's hip and his current contentment, Randy soon fell into a deep slumber. Right at Jeff closed his eyes he started to hear music ringing from his phone. _Pearl Jam... Matt!_

**So... what did you think? Is it what you were expecting? Give me your thoughts. I'm going to be in Florida for the next week so I won't get your comments until Monday or so. Leave me a bunch so I can read them when I get back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I had the hardest time writing this chapter. How in the world can I lose inspiration with hunks like the Hardys, Orton & Edge? Impossible right? Well, here ya go. It's a small chapter. A good bit of it is a phone call so not much action. Enjoy.**

* * *

Matt was growing impatient. It wasn't late; Jeff should have answered by now. Jeff's voicemail picked up. Matt wasn't sure if he should leave a message or just call back. *beep* "Hey Jeff, it's your brother. I don't appreciate the way you treated M this morning. You should ask questions before jumping to conclusions. You had her really upset. I want to talk to you before you come home. Call me. Bye." Matt closed his phone and put it on his desk. He was going to check his MySpace before bothering with sleep. As always, there were tons of messages and comments and friend requests. The price for being a celebrity. Matt's phone vibrated but instead of being Jeff it was a text message from Yuk asking when the party was going to start. He quickly texted back and put the phone down.

**An hour later…**

Jeff still didn't know what he was going to say to Matt. He was pacing back and forth out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. _"You should ask questions before jumping to conclusions. You had her really upset." _Jeff remembered Matt's words exactly. "She was upset? What the hell does she have to be upset about? She's the one who woke up with Matt. She's the one who had him all to herself. She's the one fucking my brother." Jeff took another drag and exhaled into the night sky. "And where does Matt get off on fucking someone else?"

"Where do you get off on fucking someone else?" Randy said from his position at the sliding glass door. "You're free to fuck around but he's not? That doesn't sound fair at all."

"Look who's talking here." Jeff flipped his cigarette over the balcony and walked past Randy back into the hotel room. "You're not the image of a saint either." Jeff ran his fingers through his hair.

"No I'm not." Randy sat next to Jeff and put his arm around him. "And I don't know anything about these feelings you feel for Matt. I do know that you're expecting things from him that he can't give you. So he's attracted to this Emily person…"

Jeff interrupted. "M. We just call her M."

"Excuse me, M." Randy sounded slightly sarcastic. "It's only natural for him to be attracted to her. He's loved women his entire life. You can't expect him to just forget about everything for you."

"Why not? I'm forgetting things for him." Jeff leaned his head against Randy's strong shoulder. He felt on the brink of tears but held them in.

"Are you really? What about Beth? Could you ever forget about her?" Randy moved a little strand of hair from Jeff's face and placed it behind his ear. He heard Jeff's sobs and held him tighter. "I didn't think so." It felt like forever but it couldn't have been just a few minutes. Jeff's body had stopped shaking and the sound of crying had silenced. Randy gently removed his arm from the shoulders of the sleeping beauty and helped him into bed. He pulled the covers up around him and gave him a tender kiss.

"Thanks, Randy." Jeff whispered before completely drifting into a quiet sleep.

**Back in Cameron, North Carolina…**

Matt was awakened by his phone going off just inches from his ear. He grabbed the noisy object and tried to focus his sleepy eyes on the name blinking at him. Unable to focus he flipped open the phone and groaned. "Hello?"

"Hey Matt. It's Randy. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but its ok. What can I do for you?" Matt sat up in his bed and looked at the clock.

"It's about Jeff."

Instantly Matt's head was filled with horrible possibilities. "Oh my god! What's happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, calm down. He's sleeping right now. But there are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yeah of course. What is it?" Matt pulled the covers off of him and started downstairs toward the kitchen.

"He had something of a breakdown last night so Vince is forcing him to room with me for the next couple of weeks. I don't mind really, it's nice having the company of someone that doesn't irritate me. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Matt had made his way to the sink and was grabbing a glass from the dish drainer. "Alright. What did you want to talk about?"

"I know everything."

Matt dropped the glass down into the sink. "What do you mean you know everything?" He picked up the big pieces to throw in the trash.

"I know everything about you and Jeff."

Matt's voice was shaky. "What is it that you know about me and Jeff?" Inside, Matt was begging for Randy not to say those words. Anything but those words.

"I know about your… relationship."

"Oh my god." Matt felt himself getting dizzy. He tried to hold on to the sink as he fell down onto the floor. "How did you find out?"

"Well two people told me. One being Jeff, as you could well assume, but he wasn't the first to bring it to my attention. Now I want you to be sitting down for this next part. Are you sitting down?"

Matt was shocked, he and Jeff had been so careful. How could anyone know? "Yeah, I'm sitting down."

"It was Adam. He told me that he… well that he saw the two of you fuckin'."

Matt didn't hear anything after 'Adam'. That was all it took to make him sick inside. He rolled over onto his side and vomited right there in the kitchen floor. The foul taste in his mouth was making him even sicker. Adam fucking Copeland. Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. Hadn't he done enough already?

"Matt? Matt are you okay? Speak to me man."

Matt had come to a stopping point. There couldn't possibly be anything left in his stomach but he still gagged. He might as well die here right now. Nothing could be worse than this.

"Matt, come on man. Calm down. Don't make me call 911 for you."

Matt brought himself back up into a sitting position. He was still coughing but he could breathe now. "I'm sorry." Matt used what was left of his strength to pull himself up toward the sink. He reached for the closest dish towel and dried his mouth. "I really don't know what to say right now."

"It's ok. I understand."

"No you don't. You couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through. What it's like to feel this way." Matt's body was still shaken. How the hell can you defend yourself in a situation like this?

"I understand more than you could possibly imagine. I've gotten my fair share of an earful from Jeff. He's confiding in me because he's too scared to talk to you right now."

"Why would he be scared? I'm his brother; I'm always here for him when he needs me." Matt sat down at the table and took deep breaths.

"He's scared because for once the feelings are directed towards you and not someone else. He's afraid he's going to lose you."

"Lose me? Is he out of his mind? I'm here for him more than ever. If he'd just talk to me, we could sort this all out. I love him, Randy. I can't live without him." Matt could feel the tears come down his cheeks. He couldn't lose Jeff. The world wasn't worth living without him. He was the sun, the moon, the stars. He was the whole world. No life could be complete without him.

"When was the last time you told him that?"

Matt was surprised. Since when had Randy become so thoughtful? "It's been a while."

"I think you should tell him before things get any further with M."

"How do you know about her? No wait… what do you know about her?" Leave Jeff to bring an innocent person into this. M was just being helpful this morning and Jeff chewed her ear off.

"I know nothing about her. Nothing at all. All I know is that Jeff thinks he's going to lose you to her. It's only been a couple of days since you've seen him and you've already gotten someone else into your bed."

"That's not it at all. I didn't sleep with her. Sure I'll admit that I'm attracted to her but we didn't do anything. We fell asleep on the couch after drinking too much. I was in the shower when Jeff called so I asked her to answer the phone for me. That's it." Matt sighed. There was no way Jeff could believe him. Matt was as big as a flirt as Randy. It didn't take much for Matt to find his way into someone's pants. "Jeff wouldn't give her a chance to explain and I know he won't with me."

"So you never touched her? Not even once?"

"No. I would think of something she did that I liked but it would remind me of things Jeff did. I couldn't get him out of my head. You know that feeling when someone just consumes you and it makes you feel like less of a man?" Of course Randy would know. Hell the man was married with a child on the way. He knew things that Matt had only dreamed of. He may be younger than Matt but he'd been through just as much as himself.

"Yeah, I've had that problem once or twice in my life."

"Did you ever get away from the feeling or did it just swallow you whole?"

"It swallowed me whole. I was weak and I had to have help to get completely away."

"Who did you trust to help you?" Matt somehow felt that he could confide in Randy. This wasn't the Orton that everyone knew. This man wasn't the cocky and confident man he seemed to be out in public. He was weak just like everyone else. Just like himself.

"I trusted Jeff. He finally helped me get over the pain that Paul inflicted on me."

"Paul?" Matt was confused. "You mean to tell me that the Orton/Triple H rumors were true?"

"They were. I denied them for so long that it was almost too hard to tell Jeff. But he made me feel safe with him and in the end; I had gotten over my frustration with Paul. I thought I was in love with him once because he was the only one in my head. Now I'm no longer angry at him for the way he treated me."

"I'm happy for you but I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help you myself." Matt leaned back against the table and was finally able to bring himself back to the subject that was haunting him. "Randy? I know I can trust you, but can I trust Adam? I've trusted him before and he completely shattered everything in my life. Do I need to prepare for that again?

"I don't think you need to worry about him. I shouldn't be the one telling you this because I promised him I would keep my mouth shut but he just can't bring himself to talk to you about it. The man loves you. He always has, I'm sure you knew that. But he's afraid that if he does anything about this situation between you and Jeff, he'll lose any chance of ever having you in his life. Even if it's just as friends."

"So he did mean it?" Matt recalled the time just a few days ago when Adam had said he loved him. Just before Adam left him, he kissed Matt's hair. Adam had always loved Matt's hair. He never went a day without telling him. "Oh god. He's loved me this whole time, hasn't he?"

"Yeah. He won't tell anyone your secret, I promise. Now, I'm sorry for waking you up. You better get back in bed."

"You're right. I'll be able to think about this situation a lot better after a good night's sleep. Thank you Randy." Matt stood up and stretched. He's clean up this mess in the floor and head straight to bed.

"Good night, Matt."

"Hey Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you take care of Jeff for me? Maybe it's not a good thing to leave him alone tonight."

"I won't leave his side. I promise. Now get some sleep."

"Good night."

* * *

**So whatcha think? I'm hoping to have a little interaction between Matt and Adam soon. But first I have to get through the New Year's Party and Jeff seeing M. So much to do. Don't forget to review.**

**AN: To those of you who have messaged me about the timeline of the story... Yes I know that some of the dates don't match. I know Matt's party was on a different day but I'm trying to work around that. There's so much information to try to fill into the story that I'm having a few problems. Just hang in there for me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone. I bet you thought I'd never update this, didn't you? Don't worry. You're not alone. When I quit watching wrestling I pretty much lost all love for this story. It's taken me over a year and a kick in the butt from JasmineDB to finally get motivated enough to try to finish it. I started writing it so long ago that I've forgotten most of WWE's storyline at the time so from this point on it will pretty much just be something I've made up but still realistic. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long. Forgive me?**

**Chapter 17 is dedicated to my sweet JasmineDB. Thank you for your help and your input on this. Now I just have to start Chapter 18. Don't worry... I won't take over a year on the next one. ;)**

**

* * *

****8:00am in Cameron, NC**

Matt had woken up long before his alarm clock went off but hadn't bothered to get out of bed yet. He'd been making calls all morning in search of one person's phone number. The digits we scribbled onto the back of a receipt he found sitting on the nightstand. He wanted to talk to Adam but wasn't sure how to go about it. "I'm gonna do it." Maybe a pep talk would help. "Matthew Moore Hardy, you will get your ass out of bed and call Adam. And you will do it right now." Matt smiled at how stupid he sounded. Lucas came running into the room and jumped up on the bed. Scooping the dog into his arms, Matt brought him to his face. "You don't think Daddy is stupid, do you?" He received a kiss from the small pup. This made him laugh as the dog just wagged his tail.

Throwing the blankets off of him, he went into the bathroom to check his appearance. His hair was a mess but at least it was manageable. Matt's stomach rumbled and he remembered that he had probably thrown up all of his dinner from the previous night. He quickly put on a pair of track pants and shoved the phone number into the left pocket. He headed downstairs with Lucas close behind him. "Are you hungry too?"

Matt fed Lucas and grabbed himself a protein shake. A few pieces of toast with some jelly spread on them would have to do for now. Pulling the wadded up piece of paper from his pocket, he made his way over to the phone. Matt stared at the sloppy digits before dialing them and even then he felt it hard to press the talk button. "It's just a button, don't be afraid." He whispered to himself before taking a deep breath. Wincing, as if in pain, he pushed the button.

Matt sat down at the table and listened to the ringing noise. The noise stopped but the line didn't disconnect. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Adam?"

Adam gasped as the voice that haunted his dreams spoke his name. "Matt."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Matt sat up straight. He knew that his name was blocked from caller id. Obviously, Adam wasn't psychic. Had Jay called him this morning to tell him that someone had been looking for his number?

"North Carolina area code. I couldn't forget that if I tried." The lie rolled off his tongue as easy as any other he'd ever told. Jay had called him earlier that morning. He had been on edge for hours just waiting for that call. He had wanted to call Matt himself but he doubted anyone would have given him the number, even Jay. Adam was just happy to have Matt speaking to him again. Even if it was just as an acquaintance, he was more than willing to do anything to keep the man near. Finding him and Jeff together had put a dent in his plans but whatever made Matt happy, made Adam happy.

Matt chuckled. "Right, I had to ask Jay for your new number. It's been a while since I've called you." He didn't want to admit it to himself or the other man on the line but he secretly enjoyed hearing Adam's beautiful voice. He missed a lot of things about the man but the pain that he had caused was quite unbearable at times.

Adam smiled at the happy tone in Matt's voice. His emotions were playing tricks on him lately so he was hoping he would be able to hold in the feelings coursing through his veins. Happiness, confusion, fear. "It's nice to hear your voice again. Why exactly were you trying to get in touch with me though? I haven't heard a gentle word from you in ages." The line was quiet but neither of them offered to break the silence. This went on for another minute before Matt spoke.

"I know that you know about what's going on with me and Jeff." Matt was unsure of what else to say. He wanted nothing more than to ensure that Adam's lips would never speak a word of this. Any of this. The people it would hurt and the lives it would ruin were too painful to think about. If keeping him close meant that the secret would never be spread, Matt was more than willing to do that.

"Yeah, I know. And I just want you to know that I'll keep your secret. No matter what. I couldn't bear to hurt you again." Adam held back tears as he spoke. The call wasn't because Matt missed him as much as he had hoped. It was simply a call to ensure his silence. As the old saying goes, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' He cleared his throat before adding a small and feeble "sorry".

Matt had always hated hearing Adam sound weak. His voice always roared even when he was whispering. "I've trusted you before and look where that lead me. You were my best friend. God, Adam. I loved you." Not only was he angry at Adam for taking the love of his life from him, he was angry at Adam for taking away his confidant. He had entrusted Adam with every secret, even some that his brother didn't know. He would have thrown himself in front of a bullet for the man.

Adam's tears flowed freely now. In every conversation between them, Matt would always bring up how he cheated with Amy. There was no getting around it. It was clear now that there was no point in trying to fix things. Matt would forever hate him and there was nothing he could do about it. "I'm sorry, Matthew. You know how sorry I am and you know I'd give anything to change it. I just thought that if…" Adam trailed off. He had almost told Matt why he slept with Amy. That wouldn't have gone over well.

"You thought what, Adam?" Matt thought that he had almost heard the reasoning behind Adam's betrayal. "Why did you do it? If you tell me anything, the least you could say is why you were with her." He had never heard his side of the story. He had always assumed that it was the same as Amy's. That Adam didn't care about Matt anymore. "Adam, please?"

He couldn't refuse Matt's pleading any longer. "I thought that if I showed you what kind of girl she really was that you would leave her. I thought that when she broke your heart you'd come running to me to fix it. How could you not see that I love you? I was willing to throw myself on the fire to show you what she had become. I just didn't see how deep I was getting. And when you found out, I was too lost to get out. I didn't do it to hurt you, I did it so SHE wouldn't hurt you." Adam wiped the tears from his face.

"You did it because you loved me? What kind of…" Matt was interrupted before he could finish.

"Not because I loved you, because I LOVE you. There is no past tense in that. I love you, Matthew. I always have. Jay knew. Shane knew. Hell, Paul even knew. Everyone but you. You were too blind to see that I wanted more than friendship with you." Adam pulled on his hair and growled. How thick headed could Matt be?

Matt was surprised. It was one thing hearing it from Randy but to hear Adam say it himself was eye opening. How do you respond to something like that? He leaned back in his chair a bit and took a deep breath. "I really need to think about that. It's too much for me to process right now."

Adam was now too frustrated to calm down. "Think about it? You've had years to think about it. Obviously I was the only one with feelings of that sort but you could at least address it now that we're on the phone because who knows when the fuck this will happen again."

"Hey, calm down, alright? 'I love you' is a big thing to me. When someone says it, I really need to think it through. Especially if that someone is someone who has hurt me before. How do I really know that you're not lying to me again? How do I know that you're not covering your tracks? You're Adam fucking Copeland! You wrote the book on deception." Matt cursed under his breath. He should have known better. He and Adam can't talk like civilized adults anymore.

"Well fuck you too." Adam turned off his phone. He wasn't going to listen to Matt bring up his mistakes anymore. He had learned from them and came out a better man. But of course a Hardy wouldn't know anything about that.

"Don't you hang up on me! Adam!" The line was quiet until finally the annoying disconnected tone chimed in. "Dammit." He redialed the number and was furious when he got Adam's voicemail. Knowing that calling again would only get the same results; Matt placed his phone back on the charger. Without thinking he headed towards the gym equipment. Letting his frustration loose on the machines would calm him down enough for him to make rational thoughts.

**In a silent hotel room…**

Jeff woke up to a bright room. The sun had risen and was now filling every inch of the city with its light. Letting his eyes adjust to the welcome intrusion, he stretched his lean body and removed the tangled sheet from his legs. He sat up and noticed a small note sitting on the clock next to him. In black ink was his name scribbled in Randy's handwriting.

_I know how hard it is to get a good night's sleep when everyone wants your attention so I let you sleep in this morning. Hope it helped. I'm at the 24 hour gym 2 blocks east of our hotel if you're up for a workout. I'll be back around noon. Call if you need anything._

_P.S. Call Matt. You 2 really need to talk._

Jeff sighed and placed the note back on the table. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was already 11:52. Randy would be back soon. He wanted to talk to Matt but he needed to take a shower before Randy came back or he'd end up taking another cold shower. He always had a tendency to use all of the hot water after a workout. Putting off the phone call, Jeff grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom.

Taking off his shorts and boxer briefs, he eyed his reflection in the full length mirror. His eyes were still sleepy but the rest of him was wide awake. He groaned when he caught sight of his swollen shaft. Good thing he was going to take a shower. Jeff turned around and reached into the shower, turning the knob until the water was just right. As he stepped into the full blast of the hot water his muscles began to relax.

Jeff lathered the soap in his hands and slowly began to wash his skin. Starting at his neck, his hands glided over the tight muscles and rubbed away the pain. He then smoother over the tiny hairs on his chest. Jeff pinched his erect nipples and let out a quick gasp from the pleasure. At their own accord, some of his fingers snaked their way down his abs and wrapped themselves around his generous length while the others continues to tease his hardened nubs. Jeff shut his eyes and envisioned Matt's lips wrapped around his swollen cock. Setting a slow pace, he pumped himself with his soaped up hand. Removing his other hand from his nipples, he roughly tugged on his balls. The fantasy drags him in deeper as he feels Matt's hands gently grab onto his ass, kneading the plump meat. Jeff releases his grip on himself and places his hands on Matt's shoulders. He pulls Matt closer to him as he pushes his member deep into the warm mouth. His closed eyes tighten as he feels a finger run across his puckered hole.

"Oh god. Yes, please." Jeff threw his head back and moaned as the digit pushed past his barrier. He continued to thrust into the heated cavity with more force. Jeff cried out as the finger rubbed against his sweet spot over and over again. "Fuck yeah. Make me cum, Matt. Please, baby. Ughh. Fuck!" Jeff screamed out as his orgasm peaked. With his body finally spent, he opened his eyes to finish his shower. Tilting his head back to it's standard position, Jeff choked on the air. His fantasy hadn't been quite the dream he thought it was. There, in front of him, kneeled a naked bronzed god. "Randy?"

* * *

**So... what do you think? It's been a while since I've done any slash so I hope the "sex scene" was up to your standards. If it wasn't, please feel free to tell me so in your review. Got an idea of how it could be better? Let me know. So go and review. I can't get started on Chapter 18 until I know what you think of Chapter 17.**


End file.
